Mission with the Kid
by hop-skip-n.a.-jump
Summary: Rex always had a soft spot for that kid, that Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Kid. Yeah it was kind of a weird thing to call someone you may have a romantic interest in. Especially since you yourself are not a kid. Kid. Its also a little weird that you happen to call that kid, Commander and Sir. Even if she was a kid she seemed nothing like one. She could have moments, but she seemed older than what she really was. Probably something to do with being a Jedi. That made it much worse. A 14 year old Jedi that was a higher ranking than you. Whatever odds were against him, he couldn't t get her off his mind.

Rex sat in his room thinking about these facts. He lay on his bed trying to enjoy this rare moment of relaxation. He was pretty glad Ahsoka couldn't t read minds. He had heard some Jedi s could do that. Apparently it didn't t take Jedi training for people to tell he was interested though. He was constantly being criticized and made fun of by some of the other clones in his squadron. Where s your girlfriend Rex? they would ask. Or make some kind of joke about it. Usually it was a harmless little jab that they said. Except when one of the rookies, Hammer, was talking to some other clones during a casual game of poker, and Rex happened to walk by right as Hammer referred to Togrutas as Savage Orange Skins . Rex gave him one square punch to the face. Hammer is in a different squadron now.

The teasing after that was kept to a minimum. Except for Cody. He was one of Rex s closest friends. And even though Rex never openly admitted it, Cody was the first to notice the way Rex acted around her and treated her. No, Rex had never told anyone about his feelings for the Padawan, everyone just speculated or teased, but they were right.

Rex exhaled loudly and it echoed through the emptiness of his room. He began to close his eyes for a short nap, but just as he was on the verge of sleep, his automatic room door slid open. Rex opened his eyes and looked over at the doorway. It was Cody.

"Hey Rex" he greeted. When they were not around other clones or Jedi, they never bothered with the usual Captain Commander salute. Rex raised his hand up silently and let it drop back on the mattress for a weak Hello What do you want Cody? Rex asked, a little annoyed from not getting that nap he had hoped for. Cody walked all the way in so the door could slid shut. Once it did, Cody walked over to a chair in the corner of Rex's room and took a seat.

I came to tell you that you may be going on a little date Cody said while a tiny smirk formed across his lips. Rex looked over at his friend. What kind of games was he playing now?

"I don t really want to ask, but what the hell are you talking about?" Rex asked.

"I overheard General Kenobi and Admiral Yularen talk about suspicious goings-ons happening on Kamino. And they want to send their trusted Captain and Padawan Tano to check it out" Cody explained. Rex just stared at him with hard eyes. Cody shifted in his chair uncomfortably.  
"Why me? Where is Skywalker?" Rex asked with a little anger in his voice.

"He's on Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala or something" Cody said. "I thought you d be a little more excited about this". Rex groaned. He sat up on his bed and put his legs on the ground on the corner so he was facing Cody.

"Are you joking, or being serious, cause it s getting really difficult to tell" Rex asked. He hoped his friend was joking, like usual, and that there was no mission to scout out Kamino alone with her. But a tiny bit of him saw this as a good thing. And looked forward to it a little bit.  
"Sorry Rex ol boy, I m pretty serious this time" Cody admitted. Rex reached his hand up and ran his hand over his blonde fuzz of hair that was trying to grow. "Well, I d better get down to the war room, and try to figure out whats going on" Rex said, he stood up from his bed and grabbed his helmet off his desk as he walked out of his room. Cody stood up and rushed to follow him out.

Rex was walking down one of the many large hall ways on the ship. It was bustling with other clones, medical droids, and cargo boxes filled with weapons and new armor. Rex weaved his way through the crowds and boxes, and Cody was right after him.

"Rex, why are you so..tense about this?" Cody asked once he had caught up. The two walked side by side through the hall.

"Well aside from something being wrong with our home, I m going to be..alone with her" Rex said, trying to lower his voice even though there was no chance of anyone hearing them in that ridiculously loud hall.

Cody looked over at him a growing smile on his scarred face.  
"Ooh, is that a confession Captain?" Cody teased. Rex glared at him.

Well, I mean because I ll be...responsible if anything happens to her, Skywalker and the other Jedi wouldn't t be happy about that Rex tried to explain. Cody didn't t buy it. The two reached the elevator to go up to the floor they needed. Only two other clones where in it, holding boxes.  
Going up? One of them asked. Cody nodded. Rex hoped Cody would drop their conversation, in spite of there being other people around. But no.  
"I'm pretty sure the blame wouldn't t be put on you since she s higher ranking, and she s a.." Cody peered at the other two out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't t exactly use the word Jedi without everyone knowing who they were talking about "very capable girl" he finished. Rex glared at Cody as if to tell him drop it . It worked this time.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open to another busy hallway, Rex and Cody went one way and the other two went another. They walked in silence the rest of the way and finally made it to the War Room, the door slid open, like they all do, and they went inside.  
Inside were General Kenobi, Admiral Yularen, and some other clones in the back of the room running machines for the ship. The Admiral and General looked up from their holo-map at the sound of the door opening. Rex was a little more relaxed when he didn't see her in the room.  
"Ah, Captain I was just about to call for you" Obi-Wan said. Rex held his helmet under his arm.

"No need for that" Sir Rex said as he walked over to the holo-map in the middle of the room. What are we dealing with? Looking at the holo-map, there was the Kalidia Medcenter on Kamino. It was where they healed wounded clones. On the hologram of the medicenter, Obi Wan pointed to the western side of the building.

"There have been some recent sightings and attacks in this area" Obi-Wan explained "and I need you and Ahsoka to check it out"

"With all due respect Sir, how sure are we that these are attacks, and not damage from the waves, Kamino's weather isn t exactly beach retreat standards" Rex said

" Yes you are right, but several clones and staff who work there say they have seen strange things in the air and water around the station, and whatever it is has caused some serious damage" Obi-Wan said.

Rex looked back at the hologram, trying to think of what they could have seen. Cody decided to join in.  
"Even if they are just seeing things it s better to be safe than sorry, we have thousands of injured clones there and we can't afford to lose that many if the Separatists are behind this Cody stated. Rex knew there was no getting out of this one."  
The door to the war room slid open again, Ahsoka quickly stepped inside. Rex tried not to stare too long or turn his head to fast to draw attention.  
"Sorry, I m late" Ahsoka apologized. She walked over by Cody and stood by the holo-map.  
"You were never ordered to come, don t get nervous just because your Master isn't here, your fine Ahsoka" Obi-Wan consoled. "We do need your help though"

Ahsoka smiled and felt less nervous now. Her master has been gone a week, and lately she has been nervous to not upset anyone or have them think she couldn't t handle being without Anakin.

"We need you and Rex to go check out the-" Obi-Wan explained. Rex didn t really bother listening since he had heard this all already. He tried to look like he was paying attention though. He let his mind wander. He watched Ahsoka'sfaceasshe was receiving instructions from the General.  
She had the most stunning blue eyes. She was to pretty to be a Jedi. Of course he didn't like her all because of her looks. She was extremely talented for her age, and brave. He could never see himself match up to her. He was one of a million clones, and she was well Ahsoka. She didnt share her face with millionsofotherpeople. She had her own voice as well. He loved to hear her talk and watch her facial expressions. The thing he liked most about her was her smile. Every time she smiled her blue eyes would relax and it would make the toughest of men melt.  
Rex snapped out of it just in time as the General was ending his plans.

"So, I am counting on you two to keep this clone army, your brothers" he looked at Rex "safe"

"You can count on us Sir" Rex said, Ahsoka looked over at Rex with a smile, she was glad he seemed happy to go with her on this mission. Rex caught her glance out of the corner of his eye, once she saw him look, she straighted up next to Cody and cut off her gaze.

Once the meeting was over and all the minor details of their mission were gone over, they were dismissed. The two were to leave the next morning to Kamino.

"So what are you going to be doing without me?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"I think I ll manage somehow, after all someone s gotta keep this place under control" Cody said. The two of them walked down to hall toward the Cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"You know, I don t know why General Kenobi didn't send you, I mean you are his favorite, and his second in command most trusted" Rex said.

"Jedi don't favorite, but yeah I guess I am" Cody agreed

"Probably cause your such a kiss ass" Rex mumbled. Cody heard him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Aww its like Ahsoka completes you!" Cody said "You're a hard-headed, no-nonsense asshole, and she's a caring, life-saving Jedi" Cody teased once they were in line. "She's everything your not"

Rex and Cody got their food and sat down at their usual morning table. They set their helmets on the table next to their plates and began to eat their rations.  
"So why won t you just admit it?" Cody asked while poking through his food .  
"Admit what?" Rex said hoping they had moved onto another subject.

"Liking her" Cody said "maybe if you gave more signals it could work out" Rex rolled his eyes

" Look, even if I did like her which I don t, it wouldn't matter because she could have tons of other nice guys who don t have the same face of thousands of other guys Rex explained a girl like her deserves some one unique, end of story we drop this now"

"Uh-huh, and what if I told you she was walking up behind you right now" Cody said

"I said drop it, you re not funny to anyone "Rex said, starting to get angry. Cody's eyes moved back and forth to him and something behind him.

"I'm not being funny she's literally like 5 feet behind you" Cody said lowering his voice.

"I'm not doing this anymore, just stop" Rex said aggravated.

"But-" Cody tried

"Hey guys!" a feminine voice came from just over Rex's shoulder. He turned and looked up and guess who it was.  
"Commander, is something wrong?" Cody asked. Ahsoka took a seat on the bench with Rex.

"No I just wanted to have some breakfast with my favorite clones" Ahsoka said, shrugging. Rex tried to get un-tense.

"So- you two are off to Kamino huh?" Cody said, starting the talk so there was no chance of the weird silence.

"Yep, tomorrow morning" Ahsoka answered "I kinda hope it s a false alarm, it'd be a shame if all those injured clones were the target for an attack" Ahsoka picked up a small bite of her breakfast and ate it.  
"What have you guys been up to?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing much, just normal Captain, Commander duties, You?" Cody asked

"Just kinda hanging around, it s kind of weird being here without my Master" Ahsoka said looking down at the table. Rex saw that she was getting a little upset about it.

"Don t worry, he'll be back, and he ll be proud to hear that you could handle being on your own" Rex reassured. Ahsoka smiled.  
"Thanks Rex" she said. Rex was pleased with himself since he had put that smile on her face. She sat at their table and talked to them a few more minutes before her com-link went off.  
"I gotta go guys" Ahsoka said.  
"Where you going?" Cody asked.  
"Since my Master isn't here I have to go on my own personal training, I ll meet up with you guys later" Ahsoka said then she stood up to throw her tray away and walked out. Once she was out of sight they went back to talking.

"So what exactly do you mean 'drop more signals'?" Rex asked.

* * *

After breakfast was over Rex decided to head over to the indoor firing range for some not-needed practice. It always had a way of clearing his mind by shooting his twin blasters. Cody had Commander duties to do else where. Rex stepped into the large room where about 10 other clones where practicing their aim.

Rex walked down behind the line of practicing clones and took a position at the very end of the line. He took his helmet out from under his arm and put it on, for safety reasons.

He took out on of his black blasters and aimed it at a target set up to look like the silliouet of a droid. Rex used both of his glove covered hands and took aim. The target started moving around.

Rex moved his weapon to line up with the target. He pulled the trigger and his gun gave a loud noise as a blue blast flew into the target and hit the cut-out right in the head. Then another cut-out made its way onto the range and Rex took aim again for another head shot.

_Why don't I just tell her?_

_It 'd save a lot more time than waiting around to see how she feels._Rex hated waiting for others, but he also hated feeling like she had something over him to humiliate him. Rex pulled the trigger.

_She's a Jedi, she's not allowed attachments, plus the age diffrence._Not that Rex cared about any of that personally, but it really would complicate things. He wouldn't mind having it secret, but that could hurt her feelings, like he didn't want to be seen with her. He didn't exact know how a womans mind worked so he decided the best way of action, was to drop suttel hints and if she responded they may have something. If not he'll just forget he ever felt like this toward her, which would be hard to do.

_What if I drop a hint and she freaks out and it ruins our friendship?!_ Rex thought the same thing millions of others in this position had thought. He didn't want to lose her as a friend or risk it by throwing love into the mix.

Rex spent the next hour just shooting and taking out every target in his way. He felt a lot more loose and better after. After that he decided to go down to the lower level gymnasium to lift some weights. A clones gotta stay in shape, especially if the are going on an important mission the next day.

After a few elevator rides and a couple of walks down several other crowded hallways, Rex made it to a medium sized room filled with treadmills, dumbbells of all sizes and weights, and some weight lifting and pull up bars. For a room filled with that much equipment, it wasn't that up to date. The lights were a dull florecent and let out an even buzz.

The walls were steel as was the floor, same as everything else on their ship. Rex took his aurmor off so he was just in a tank top and a comfy pair of sweat pants. He started on the treadmill and let the sound of his footsteps keep him at an even pace.

_If Jedi are not allowed attachments, why does Skywalker always act like he has a thing for that Senator..nah, if there was something going on, General Kenobi would know and put an end to it. Guess it would be better than him having something like that for his own padawan, wonder if that's ever happened before..._

Rex let his mind wander from everything his clone friends, his non-clone friends, his enemies, almost anyone he knew. He liked to think about what would be going through their heads. He already knew the answer to all his clone friends, their brain process was to follow orders. He figured if he could map out their way of thinking, he wouldn't be caught off guard by anything they did.

_Skywalker probably thinks about getting the mission done too, but in his own way, hates to follow orders and likes to have authority. Welcome to the club. General Kenobi hates flying, likes to keep a calm mind, like a Jedi is suppose to and thinks things through. Ahsoka..._

Rex tried to think of what her way of thinking was. He couldn't exactly peg her. When ever she said she'd do something, she'd mostly follow through, or do the exact opposite. Either way she always made things work out and that's what matters.

Rex turned off the treadmill and stepped off, sweating and a little out of breath. He went over to the pull up bar and began to do chin ups.

_Plo likes to keep all living things safe, even clones, and that Kit Fisto guy is just weird. Luminara is all by-the-book and likes things to go smoothly and Sercura is a noble self-sacrificing Twi'lek with nice abs. Cody..is really the only clone other than Rex to kind of have a life other than following rules. He's Obi-Wans favorite little Commander, and the most trusting friend._

Rex smiled he had most of his friends personalities pretty much summed up. After about a half hour of working out, Rex decided could let himself relax the rest of the day. He hated being lazy, but he felt he had deserved today. He grabbed his armour and walked up to the showers and rinsed off so he didn't smell of sweat.

Once a was fresh he had his normal attire of a blue marked clone armor back on. He looked around for Cody so he'd have someone to accompany him with his day off. He wandered outside the command room and the hall to the briefing room, which were his usual hangouts during the day. But there was no sign of him.

He went to get on the elevator to go back to his room, since he couldn't find Cody he decided he'd eventually come find him. He got on the elevator and went down several floors. When the elevator opened he walked down the ever crowded hall of cargo and clones. He was just about to his room when he saw some familiar faces.

Ahsoka was sitting next to Fives behind a box of cargo and giggling uncontrollably. Rex gave them a confused look. Ahsoka waved him over and put her index finger to her lips signaling him to keep quite. Not like he needed to, the hall was still deafening. Rex watched in silence as Fives peaked over the boxes to where an unsuspecting Echo was reading on a bench. Echo was obsessed with the handbook and read it for "fun".

Fives had tiny peices of broken concrete floor and started throwing them at Echo's un-helmeted, un-protected head. Once they made contact Echo's head, Fives ducked back down and Echo looked around for the source of what had hit him. He looked up at the ceiling and shrugged, then went back to reading.

Rex just looked at the two and the childish fun they were having. He didn't really have anything better to do so he decided to allow this to go on for amusement purposes.

Fives threw another peice of concrete a little bit harder and it connected with Echos skull again.

"Ow!" he said, he looked behind him and was starting to get aggravated. After spending a couple more seconds scoping out the area he went back to reading, but decided to put his helmet on for protection.

Fives handed Ahsoka a couple of pieces of rock and she let them fly, the both clicked against Echo's helmet loudly. Echo was getting really annoyed now.

"Fives, if thats you I'm going to kill you" Echo announced outloud. Ahsoka and Fives snickered semi-silently.

Once he said that Ahsoka and Fives sent out a barrage of cement chips. Echo stood up and began to dust off all the cement peices and cleaned off his handbook. Fives peaked over and then quickly squatted back down.

"Ooh he looks mad now" Rex said peering over the cargo.

"Should we leave him alone now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nah, whats he gonna do, lecture us?" Fives said sarcastically.

"He could only lecture you, we are a higher ranking" Ahsoka said gesturing to herself and Rex. Ahsoka loved the fact that she was in a higher rank than most aboard the ship.

"Speaking of higher ranking, have you seen Cody?" Rex asked Ahsoka. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah I thought I saw him by the upper command deck" She said.

"Alright, thanks Sir" Rex said as he stood up to leave.

"Hey, wait I'm going with you, I don't wanna be around when Fives gets his butt handed to him" Ahsoka said. Rex waited for her to catch up and they headed off to find Cody.

Fives shrugged and went to fire another cement chunck, but when he looked to aim Echo was gone. Fives looked up and there he was.

"Uh...Hey Echo" Fives said quietly.

* * *

On the way there, the halls seemed to quite down. Rex decided to start the talking.

"So what kind of training do you do when Skywalker isn't here?" He asked, he remembered that was what she ran off to do earlier.

"Well some days I just meditate, trying to focus my thoughts, but today I was under strict orders to practice with my light saber" Ahsoka explained.

"How do you practice with one of those?" Rex asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I kind don't even hold mine the "right way" " Ahsoka saidwhileusing air-quotations. The two stepped onto an elevator.

"There's a wrong way to hold one?" Rex asked, a little confused.

"Well I hold mine usually in the shien grip, which means I hold it backwards like this" she said holding her un-lit lightsaber up like so. "And your suppose to use standard v-grip which is like this, she said while holding the weapon infront of herself with both hands.

"Oh, do you think I could master one of those 'shien' grips with my basters?" Rex joked. Ahsoka giggled.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Ahsoka said "do you target train with those?" she asked

"How else is there to train with a blaster?" Rex asked. Ahsoka shrugged.

"Trick shot training" Ahsoka suggested. The two walked off the elevator and down a hall.

"You mean like shooting a tossed up playing card in half?" Rex asked. Ahsoka nodded.

"I've heard of some people in the traveling circuses doing that" Ahsoka said. They turned right down another hall.

"Well this is war not a circus" Rex commented

"Too bad" Ahsoka smiled. They finally reached the upper command deck where Rex saw Cody's yellow printed armor. They walked over to him to see what he was up to.

"Hey Rex" Cody said "and Ahsoka, I'm almost done here, just give me a minute" Cody went over and clicked a couple images on the monitor then shut it down.

"So whats on the agenda tonight?" Cody asked

"So far, I've got nothing" Rex said "Kinda been wandering around all day myself"

"Same here" Ahsoka said.

"Wow, our one day off and we have _nothing_ to do" Cody said astonished. Rex shrugged. His original plans for the day included sleeping.

"Sorry you have to hang out with a couple of boring old clones like us" Rex said to Ahsoka

"Don't be sorry, its just a slow day, and I didn't have to, I _wanted _to" Ahsoka said and smiled. Cody looked over at Rex. "I don't think you guys are boring at all"

"Yeah, an exciting day of no battle would just be us messing with some shinies in a game of poker" Cody said

"I like poker!" Ahsoka said as her face lit up.

"Uh, I don't think the Generals would like that very much" Rex said hesitantly. Ahsoka folded her arms.

"Could I watch?" Ahsoka said hopfully.

"We don't even have a game started, maybe another day" Cody said. Ahsoka exhaled.

"I got nothing then" Ahsoka said.

Since no one could think of anything to do, they did what all friends in extreme boredom do. Talk. About anything to. Even the tiniest conversation starter.

"Why do you have purple hair?"

"I don't, their montrals and their better than your hair blondie" Ahsoka joked

They had fun asking eachother about battles and training and even personal stuff like childhoods and species.

"If I were a clone I would stay out of the sun for a long time, then I would get so pale that everyone would know which one I was!" Ahsoka theorized. Cody and Rex laughed.

"What if you didn't want to stand out?" Cody asked. "What if someone had a disagreement with you and you ran to hide but they'll find you cause you 'stand out'?"

"I don't know, this is why I'm not a clone!" Ahsoka laughed.

Rex was glad she wasn't a clone. Because that would make her a man. And not Ahsoka.

"So as kids your pretty much sat infront of computors and simulators to train?"

"Not all the time, eventually you got out in the field"

"Heh, if you were a Togruta kid, you'd better keep up or learn to fend for yourself"

After afew hours of conversation and it turned to night, it was time for some rest.

"Night guys, I had a good time hanging out with you" Ahsoka said as she stood up to walk to her room. She waved goodbye and left.

"I wonder how she ended up here" Cody asked

"What?" Rex asked.

"You know how she was saying, 'either keep up or fend for yourself', did that happen to her as a kid?" Cody asked "How did General Plo Koon

find her?"

That made Rex think. But not to much, he was in for some needed rest after his nap was stolen from him. Ah, he was glad it was stolen. It was a good day with his best friends. He said his good nights to Cody and shuffled back up to his room, he was in for another action filled day tomorrow.

* * *

Ok. I don't know if I want to post this. But if ur reading it, clearly I did. I can't think from lack of sleep so I am going to bed...can't write a story if I can't function. Defiantly will write more. Just not tonite.

(I don't own Star Wars, Rex Ahsoka or Cody, but wouldn't that be the bees knees?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Once Rex was back in his own domain, he didn't bother thinking about how he needed to have a day like that more often. He just went for some much needed rest now. He had a hard day of doing nothing. He took off her armor and setteled into his normal sleep wear and went to sleep. He had a dreamless sleep, which was usually his favorite kind. He hated having dreams and not knowing what to make of them. Not that he cared. Dreams where dreams to Rex.

He woke up early so he could ge this packing in. He also wanted to wake up early to beat the hallway rush. He gathered up his armor and clothing he was going to wear for the day and headed to the shower. Once out of his room, the was in the previously bustling hall way, which was now a quiet echoing hall. Only a few other clones were out there. The loudest sound Rex could hear was his own boots hitting the concrete.

He walked by a clone who gave him a nod once he noticed his captain. Rex nodded back. He didn't need the recognition. To early in the day for that. Rex made his way to the showers and got warm water. Which you'd be very lucky to get in a ship filled with hundreds of other shower taking people. After washing off, the captain got dressed and went to the cafeteria for some much needed coffee. It was times like this he was happy the cafitera was open all day and night, it was to make it convenient for the fighting clones who needed meals at diffrent times, or if they couldn't make it to a meal in time.

Once Rex recived his coffee, black they way he liked it, he slowly walked back to his room. Rex sipped his coffee as he walked. He was no sissy but coffee that hot could be damging to his health. He decided to let it cool.

_'Bet I spend more than half my life just walking place to place in these halls' _Rex though. Oh, well. Every clone spent most of their lives doing the samething. Doing what they were told, getting ready to die in battle like they were made to. Why would Rex be any diffrent?

The walk back to his room was much shorter than it would have been if it was in the afternoon. Since no one was in the halls he didn't have as many obsticals. The quiet hallway was nice, but almost...creepy. It was an annoying but kind of bonding experience to have dozens of halls jammed with your brothers that went through what you have.

Rex sipped his coffee again. Better this time. He made it to his room in half the time as usual. He set his styrofoam cup on his desk and went over to his small dresser to pack some clothes. No much of a selection though. Armor or other armor?

He tossed his blue marked helmet on his bed to get it out of his way. Once he had his clothes packed he grabbed other hygiene essentials and threw them into a black and blue duffel bag. His brown eyes wandered around the room in search for anything else he might need. Since he was a clone, he didn't have that much personal items. It's not like he had been on a vacation to get any souvenirs or trinkets.

After all of he had packed his necessities into his bag, he zipped it closed. He swung his bag around his right shoulder. It wasn't that heavy at all. He took one last look at his room for anything. He mentally hit his forehead once he saw his helmet on his bed, almost left behind. He figured it was the early morning wake up throwing his brain off.

He grabbed his helmet off his bed and caught his reflection in the black visor. He looked himself in the eyes for a second then put his helmet under his free arm. He didn't look at himself for conceded reasons, it was more of a self-wondering thing. He always secretly looked for something, _anything_, that would set him apart from the other clones. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he walked out the automatic sliding bedroom door.

He didn't have anywhere in particular he needed to be so he made his way up to the ship that he and..Ahsoka would take on their mission. He had finished the rest of his coffee and tossed it in a garbage bin, after some time went by the halls began to fill with more people, clones, robots and many other things creating obstacles.

He threw his bag in the back of the little ship with the other cargo they would be carrying. Some other clones were in the ships landing bay loading and unloading the little ship, he went from there up to the war room to see if anyone had anything for him to do. He walked in just as The Admiral and General Skywalker were in the middle of communicating through the holo-gram.

Skywalkers holo-grams eyes caught Rex as he walked in.

"So all the preparations are being made for a safe trip?" Anakin asked the Admiral.

"Yes, all preparations for a safe and successful mission" Yularen responded.

"Alright" Anakin said a little relieved "Rex, I am counting on you for this. Keep Ahsoka in line for me" Anakin said

"You can count on me Sir" Rex said nodding

"And try to make sure she doesn't get..hurt or anything" Anakin added. As much as he used to think Ahsoka was annoying, after their first few missions together, Ahsoka had grown on him. Almost like a daughter, someone who he needed to be safe. He figured his second in command would have no problem with that.

"Speaking of Commander Tano" The Admiral said, using her formal name "She is still in her quarters getting ready, and General Skywalker was just talking about going over some last minute details with you and her about the mission, could you go get her for us?"

Rex was a little hesitant. Isn't that what their comn links were for, since when was he a messanger boy..or clone?

Still, it was a direct order.

"Alright I'll be right back" Rex said and turned to exit the war room. He wanted something to do, now he had gotten his wish. Rex had never really been to Ahsoka's quarters before. He assumed it was up in the main hall somewhere. It may or may not have been a good idea to ask where it was.

The clone captain searched a few doors quickly for some sign that it was her room before he waltzed in. It's not like it said "Ahsoka's Room" on the directory with a giant arrow. He saw a group of clones a few feet from the sign and decided to go ask them if they happened to know where her room was.

"Any of you know where Commander Ahsoka's room is?" Rex asked looking at each of their faces one at a time. One clone in the middle with a mohawk nodded.

"It's in the main hall three doors from the right of the elevator" He informed. Rex nodded.

"Thanks solider" he said then he walked off toward the elevator. The clone waited until he was out of earshot. He chuckled.

"Shouldn't _he_know where her room is?" He laughed quietly at his own attempted joke and the other clones around him just stared. They would never join in the mocking of their Captain. Once he realized there would be no takers the clone stopped his laughing, leaving him embarrassed.

Rex boarded the elevator, he was blessed with a solo ride this time. He pressed the button to go up one floor, to the Main level. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a metallic whirling noise, Rex stepped off and entered another hall. Since it was the Main Level, you could bet it would be busy through out the day.

Following the other clone soldiers instructions, he began walking down the hall and turned right, he began to count the doors. His eyes fell on the third. Once he made his way to the outside of her door he paused. He let out a big breath of air and raised his armored and gloved hand and knocked on the door lightly but firmly.

He waited to hear her voice. He tilted his ear toward the door. Nothing. He raised his hand again. Just as he was about to knock again he heard her voice inside.

"Yes?" She said from the other side of the door. Rex swallowed.

"Uh, it's Rex your needed in the War Room" Rex said. Ahsoka's door slid open, Rex had to look slightly down to meet her eyes that were looking up at him, her face had her ever-enthusiastic smile on it.

"Alright, I'm coming" Ahsoka said.

"Very good, Commander" Rex said obediently. Hearing the word 'Commander' directed at her always gave Ahsoka a feeling of power and respect. She smiled a little more. She walked over to where her bag was on her bed, she put a couple more articles of clothing in it then flipped the white top over it to closed her little Trooper bag. She swung the bag over her back and walked over to Rex.

"Let's go" she said brushing against him while she exited her door way. Rex walked around the left side of her.

"You ready for the mission?" Rex asked

"I'm ready for any mission, _Captain_" Ahsoka retorted adding emphasis on her words.

He smirked at her remark as they walked to the elevator. They boarded and Ahsoka got the pleasure of pressing the button to go down. Ahsoka folded her hands behind her as she and Rex descended. She looked at the floor then her eyes wandered the entire elevator. Having the advantage of his helmet and his back polarized visor, gave Rex and advantage to watch her out of the corners of his eyes.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out into the hall. Now Rex wasn't stupid. Even though people in the hall stopped and gave quick looks at them walking together, he noticed. Or was really paranoid. Every now and again he would turn around and see a group of clones, officers, somtimes even droids watching the two of them, when ever Rex turned to look at them, they would carry about their business.

Oh well.

Ahsoka and Rex entered the War Room where Admiral Yularen was still talking, but to this time Obi-Wan was in the room conversing with the Admiral. Cody was now in he room as well. Ahsoka nodded to Cody and smiled.

Obi-Wan notice the two enter. Yularen went over to the turned off holo to prepare to send a message to Anakin signaling they were ready for their conversation.

"Are you two ready for today?" General Kenobi asked grinning with confidence, if anyone could handle this they could.

"Ready as we'll ever be Sir" Rex answer, tipping his helmet covered head up with pride.

"Yep, were the elite" Ahsoka said "Best of the best" she smiled. Cody let out a single chuckle. Rex slightly moved his head to look over at him. Cody didn't need to see Rex's face to know to zip it.

"Snips, what have I told you about modesty and being a _humble _Jedi?" Anakin's suddenly appeared holo said, his arms folded and a grinning face.

"Sorry Master, you gotta admit we can't lose with the Rexter" Ahsoka said raising one shoulder. Rex may or may not have blushed a little under his helmet. _'What am I doing, I am one of the best, quit blushing like a girl'_ He told himself.

"Be that as it may, are you two prepared for the mission?" Anakin asked, his second question.

"Yes sir, a ship has been prepared with everything they'll need" Cody answered quickly. Rex could practically _hear _General Kenobi's '_Good Man that Cody' _phrase he loved to say so much. Maybe if he had wanted to be a by the book suck up like his friend, Rex could have gotten promoted to Commander too. Rex let out an inaudible light chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Alright this should go off without a hitch then" Anakin said. "So you two have already been informed of everything, the damage, the dissapearences.." Anakin asked

"Disappearances?" Rex asked a little taken back. No one could disappear from their, they were all told as children it was totally safe inside the walls of any building on Kamino.

"Ah yes, sorry to not tell you it actually just happened yesterday after our last meeting" Obi-Wan explained while putting his hand around his bearded chin. Ahsoka's blue eyes had some noticeable confusion in them. At least, noticeable to Rex.

"There have been a few clones reported missing, no one knows if they escape, it was an accident, or if its something from the Separatists" Admiral Yularen explained looking at all who stood around him. The War Room fell silent for a brief minute.

"It's nothing Captain Rex and Ahsoka can't deal with" Anakin assured. Ahsoka's worried face lit up at the suttle praise. Rex looked back up at the blue static holo of his Commander.

"Thank You Sir, We've got this covered" Rex assured. Anakin nodded.

"You two are to leave for Kamino in one hour and should get there around noon" Obi-Wan informed "All necessities you may need are on the ship in the landing bay so anything personal you haven't already grabbed, you have one hour to do so"

Ahsoka choked up her grip on her Trooper bag around her shoulders.

"Good luck you two, keep Kamino and all the people on it safe" Anakin said, then the flickering holo turned off and Anakin was gone. Ahsoka breathed in and let her eyes close for a few seconds. Trying to keep her emotions of worry and the need to prove herself in check. Jedi can't be scared, and as much as she was without her Master, she would get through this mission with Rex at her side.

"Good luck and don't worry Ahsoka" Obi-Wan said as he bid them farewell "you too Rex, try not to blow up the whole planet" he said smirking and crossing his arms. Rex was known for doing almost anything, _if not _anything to complete a mission.

The two of them left the War Room, Rex gave Cody a quick wave. He didn't want to be all buddy-bro-mance in front of the General and Admiral. Ahsoka was concentrating on keeping her breathing steady, and trying to not make it obvious she was on the verge of a mini-melt down. She was actually doing a good job of not being obvious, if Rex didn't know her he wouldn't have noticed her inability to make eye contact with anyone in the room after the meeting. Or her chest moving up and down at an attempt to control her silent rapid breathing.

Rex didn't want to put her on the spot or mess up her concentration and make her break down happen in front of everyone so he let her breath in silence and pretended not to notice. He could bring it up later. Ahsoka's breathing slowed eventually back to normal.

"Do you need any food before we get on the ship?" Rex asked, trying not to sound to concerned.

"No, I'm Ok" Ahsoka said quietly looking at the floor as they walked.

"I know you don't like space food so if you change your mind let me know" Rex said. Ahsoka smiled to herself at his generosity. She turned her head and let her eyes look up at him.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked looking up at his visor.

"No, just making sure your.. alright" Rex said, he found it hard to find the right word he was looking for. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. She reached her arms out to stop his walking. She lightly grabbed his forearm. They stopped in the hall and she let go.

"Hang on I think I left somthing in my room" Ahsoka said "I'll meet you in the Landing Bay-"

"No need Commander, I could..go with you" Rex said, his suggesting was almost a question.

"I'd like that" Ahsoka said. She liked having a friend with her. Not a Master or a higher ranking officer. A friend who didn't treat her like the 14 year old she was. For the short distance to her room, it had taken double the time to get there than what it had earlier that morning. The mob of clones and droids had filled the halls again.

Once they got to her room, she walked right in, Rex was a little hesitant and almost suggested he wait outside, but he reluctantly and slowly followed her in. She took off her trooper bag and flipped the top flap open, then she walked over to her desk and in the top drawer pulled something that looked like a book out. He didn't have time to see what it was. She shoved it in her bag and flipped the top closed, then tossed it back on her shoulders.

Again. Rex didn't want to pry or be nosy so he didn't ask. He and Ahsoka walked out of her room, they had one hour to kill.

"Where did you put your bag?" Ahsoka asked, looking around his back for it.

"Already on the ship" Rex said. Ahsoka took the palm of her hand and lightly hit the side of her forehead with a small 'duh'. She smiled over at him.

They decided to go wait on the ship since they could bug Cody.

"Hey Rex?" Ahsoka asked. He looked over at her as they sat in the front seats of The Twilight ship Ahsoka and Anakin had stolen from Teth.

"What?" He asked

"Never mind" Ahsoka said. Rex was confused and curious of what she wanted. Then it clicked.

"You wanted to drive, huh?" Rex smirked inside his helmet. Ahsoka nodded sheepishly. He threw her a pity smile she coudn't see.

"Sorry kid" he said.

"I knew that answer anyway, that's why I didn't ask" she said looking out the front window of their non-moving ship, past the gravity shield was the open space they would be traveling in. She was glad he Master had taken his favorite yellow Y-Wing cruiser instead of the Twilight. It felt like home. On the down side, Anakin took R2, or as she called him Artooey.

"Well, maybe I can wear your helmet?" Ahsoka said rasing what would be an eyebrow, if she were human. So raising one if her white markings above her eye.

"Absolutely not" Rex said. No one touched his helmet. Not in this life time, or any other time.

"Fine. I'll just find something else to do" Ahsoka said. She looked through her bag to see if she had packed anything amusing. It was about 20 minutes until they had to leave.

"You know the trip through hyper space could take _hours_" Rex said, trying to keep his voice serious. Ahsoka looked up from her bag.

"Ha ha Rex, your so funny with your helmet and your ability to drive" Ahsoka said sarcastically. Rex smiled.

"Can I hold your helmet?" Ahsoka tried again. Rex considered it for a minute. Then it was a no. The strict '_Don't lay a damn finger on this Helmet'_ rule wouldn't allow it. He shook his head.

"I'll let you drive when were in hyperspace" Rex said. Ahsoka's face lit up, then dropped slightly.

"Wait, without auto-pilot?" Ahsoka asked, testing him.

"I didn't agree to that" Rex said. Ahsoka slumped back in her chair. 10 more minutes untill they took off. Rex decided to ask about the book, it must not have been _that_ personal if she let him go with her to get it.

"So what did you forget in your room?" Rex asked. Ahsoka's eyes went down to her bag where the mystery book was.

"Just a book" Ahsoka said plainly.

"What kind of book horror, mystery, adventure..?" Rex asked, trying to avoid the Romance genre.

"No, not a book with words, like a sketch book" Ahsoka explained. Rex nodded.

"You sketch?" Rex asked a little disbelieving. It was one thing to do something and another thing to do something with skill. Plus if she could do that, what was there she couldn't do?

"Yeah, what Jedi aren't allowed to?" Ahsoka asked "Just when I get bored, which is alot"

She took the book out of her bag and set it on the dash board of the ship, Rex moved his hand slightly to reach for it. Ahsoka's togruta reflexes were fast and she snatched the book back before he had a chance.

"Uh uh, If I can't drive, you can't gaze upon my sketches" Ahsoka said clutching the book on her lap. Rex had to hand it to her, she could negotiate.

"You can drive, some other time. Just not on the way there" Rex said. Ahsoka shook her head with a smile.

"Have to do better than that..." Ahsoka teased. The large green light in the landing bay lit up and signaled for them to leave. Rex turned and started up the ship. After some loud whirling sounds, they could feel the small ship lift up and begin to pull forward out of the landing bay and into space.

Rex eased the controls and slowly detached the Twilight and flew out into space. Once they were a safe distance away from all the other Republic ship he began to power up the hyper drive. He slowly eased the Hyper Drive throttle forward which sent the small ship hurling through space at light speed. All things on the outside of the ship were now a bright spectrum of colors.

Since the hyper drive was set to auto pilot, and their destination was already selected and programmed in, Rex and Ahsoka just had to sit back and enjoy the ride. Rex reached in his bag and pulled out a Loli stick treat. And Ahsoka, just to mess with Rex, pulled out her sketch book and opened it. She looked over at him and began to draw.

He tried to peek over her shoulder subtly but she was sitting in the perfect position so he couldn't see the page at all. She look over at him and caught him in mid-peek.

"Why are you wearing your helmet still?" Ahsoka asked, looking and sketching on her paper. She did not look up.

"Aside from being on a mission, and safety reasons, you might steal it" Rex said. Ahsoka let out a giggle of breath.

"I won't steal it, just take it off, it's not even dangerous out here yet" Ahsoka said, she pulled her legs up to her chest and let the sketch book rest on top of them so she'd have some what of a table.

"Why would you want it off, other than to take it, and what do you mean not dangerous _yet?_" Rex asked. Ahsoka giggled. Once she calmed down she looked over at him.

"Please?" She asked, her blue eyes had a feeling of calm when he looked into them.

"Why?" Rex asked. Ahsoka looked back at her paper she was currently sketching. She stayed silent. Then slowly opened her mouth for her answer.

"I want to see your face" She looked over at him as she said it. Rex was speechless. _She _wanted to see his face?

It looked like all the other thousands of faces in the clone army. He took off his helmet anyway. Ahsoka looked up at his un-masked face.

"See not so bad" Ahsoka said as she continued to sketch. Rex set his helmet down beside him. He didn't mind having his helmet off. He wasn't insecure or anything, he just figured with the helmet with blue marked Jag eyes that he wore, she would remember him like that. As his own identity. As someone else.

Trying to recover from the flattering embarassment, Rex bit into the Loli that he had in his hand. He was ready for whatever this mission had to throw at him.

* * *

**So I tried to finish this before midnight, but it is now midnight thirty. I just wanted chapter 2 here before I left for Mackinaw and the family vacation. So here you go. I feel like I didn't really get anywhere with this chapter, but you never know what'll happen in chapter 3. I don't even know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

After about their first hour of flying in light speed had passed, Rex was beginning to get a little bored himself. Ahsoka still sat silently next to him sketching. She didn't move anything but her eyes and her hand as she sketched. The trip to Kamino from where they started on their war ship, The Resolute, would have taken around five hours. But with the help of Hyper Space they could get there in about two hours. They should reach Kamino by noon, according to the Admiral. If the trip went smoothly, the trip could be a little shorter. In Rex's case, he hoped so.

Ahsoka's stomach growled loudly, loud enough for Rex's ears to hear it. She closed up her drawling book and set it down.

"Guess I should have taken you up on that breakfast huh?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

"Hey, I offered" Rex reminded. Ahsoka stood up from her passenger chair and walked back to the end of the ship where there were cupboards freshly stocked with food for them. Her boots tapped against the metal floor of the ship as she walked to the narrow hall and opened a cupboard. Not seeing anything appetizing in that one she closed it and went to another cupboard next to it. She scavenged through it with one arm, looking for anything that didn't resemble space food.

She pulled out a small granola bar and closed the aluminium door to the cupboard with her foot and wrestled with the plastic wrapper on the way back to her seat. Just as she returned to her seat she ripped the flimsy wrapper open. She took a bite into it, then picked her book back up and swapped her treat to one hand while she continued to sketch.

"So Commander, do I ever get to see what your drawling ?" Rex asked. Ahsoka looked up at him, then her eyes looked back thoughtfully.

"Yeah, when I'm done" Ahsoka agreed. Rex was okay with that negotiation. He had left his helmet off as Ahsoka had requested..or demanded. Rex looked out the front window at all the lights and colors in hyper space. He never really understood why a black space would turn all different colors in light speed.

"You know you don't need to call me that" Ahsoka said, not looking up. The plastic wrap made crinckling noises as she took another bite. Rex looked over at her.

"Pardon, Sir?" Rex said, not quite knowing what she was talking about.

"You don't need to call me Commander or Sir all the time" Ahsoka explained. Rex was a little confused. From the moment they met, she seemed pretty excited to have such a rank as Commander. _"So if your a Captain and I'm a Jedi, then technically I outrank you right?"_ Rex always remembered that being their first somewhat conversation.

"I thought you liked the higher ranking of a Jedi" Rex said, trying to be careful to not to sound like he was insulting her.

"Well, you said experience outranks everything, and that does make more sense" Ahsoka said, agreeing to what Rex had told her when they first met. Rex smiled, he had given a Jedi advice. It was even better that it was good advice.

"So what do you want me to address you by?" Rex asked.

"Ahsoka'sfine" She said, then gave it some thought "Or Supreme Jedi Master Ahsoka" she joked

"Sorry Kid, your just a padawan" Rex snorted

"I am not a kid!" Ahsoka responded. Rex smiled Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ok I'm a kid, but I'm the kid ho outranked you" Ahsoka verbally poked back.

"I though you said _experience _makes more sense" Rex said adding emphasis to the experience.

"I did say that, and it does" she agreed, she said turning her palms up while she talked with her hands "But I'm afraid if you keep this up you can't see my sketches" Ahsokasaid folding her arms and smirking. Rex gave in. He knew she agreed with him, she just hated her nickname '_Kid' _but Rex thought she deserved it in a way for his nicknames, Rexter, Rex ol' boy, was he really that old to begin with?

He still called her by the nickname because that was his first impression of her. She was just the youngling that showed up on Christophsis to be the padawan of a man who only minutes before that, said a padawan would just slow him down. Once Rex got to know her, he relized there was much more to Ahsoka than being a kid. She was much more wise and mature for her age. In some ways anyway.

Ahsoka pretty much did the opposite of slowing down Skywalker anyway. With someone as brash and bold as he was, Ahsoka kept him going. She kept a good number of people going with her enthusiasm and her bright smile everyday. She cared for each clone like they were all different, she cared for everything and everyone. And Rex admired that, a lot. Even the smelly little huttlet she had rescued she had a sense of compassion for.

Ahsoka used the back of her gloved hand to clean her sketch pad of eraser shavings. She used the tips of her fingers to do some shading on her artwork. She finished off the rest of her treat and chewed the last few bites of it. Rex decided to clean his twin blaster pistols, he wanted to make sure the were top shape if it were needed. He began to take some of the a piece of the gun cartridge apart to clean pieces of his blaster individually. He scooped up a rag from a compartment in the dash of the ship.

After about 10 minutes of cleaning, the ship came to an abrupt stop as the Twilight exited hyper space. The ship and everything, and everyone in it jolted and rocked forward, Ahsoka used a free arm to hold herself a safe distance from slamming into the controls infront of her and Rex had his blasters on safetylock, so no accidental shots were fired. He used the bottom soles of his boots to stop his body from leeching forward. Once they were used the the speed, which was much slower than hyper space, but still considerably fast Rex finished with his blasters, then took control of the ship and put his helmet back on.

He steered the ship on the direction of a dark navy blue colored planet, his home world, Kamino. As he approached the water covered planet, a holo appeared on Ahsoka's side of the windshield. A Kaminoan appeared on the holo screen, with its extremely long neck and big eyes it almost looked bug-like.

"Republic Ship identify yourself" the Kaminoan asked and demanded.

"This is the Twilight with Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Clone CC-7567" Rex responded. The Kaminoan blinked its large eyes.

"Ah, Clone Captain Rex it is a pleasure to see you" The Kaminoan greeted "you have permission to land in Tipoca City" The holo screen went blank and Rex guided the ship into Kamino's atmosphere. Once they had reached the landing dock of the cloning center, Ahsoka and Rex grabbed their belongings and got off the ship. Once outside Ahsoka studied the clouds, this planet was known for rain and storms, nothing was happening now but the sky looked like it was protesting otherwise.

Ahsoka had her brown colored cloak on with her large hood pulled up over her head. The two had a light load, one bag for the each of them. They walked outside and down a big white bridge to the entrance of the cloning center. Once in side, Ahsoka took her hood off and they were greeted by another long necked Kaminoan.

"Greetings, I assume you two are her to help us with our ordeal?" The alien asked in a clam, relaxed voice that almost all Kaminoan's spoke with. The tall Kaminoan led them down the nearly empty and ever so quite hallways. Ahsoka looked through the windows they passed at all the clones in bacta tanks, some were injured soldiers, some where fetuses. They even passed on window where there was a room full of children that all looked alike, staring at screens with simulators on them. Rex would've given anything to know what she was thinking then.

The only sound in the blindinly white hallways were Rex and Ahsoka's footsteps, the Kaminoans walked practically silently with much grace.

"The majority of the trouble is in the east wing of the facility" the tall alien informed "there have been disapearances and some damage done to the outside of the building"

"Is there anything the disappeared have in common?" Ahsoka asked softly, afraid to disturb the quiet of the hall.

"No, the clones who have disappeared have nothing ranking wise in common" she answered. The Kaminoan led Rex and Ahsoka left and down another white hall where two doors were. "These will be your rooms while your with us, if you have any problems contact someone in the main room" and with that the pale alien left the two to their rooms. Rex inhaled and let his shoulders slightly drop.

He dreaded being back here a little bit. But home was home. Even if home was just where you were raised and trained to be sent off into a war to die. But Kaminoans were known for feeling attached to the clones they made, in fact they weren't known for feeling attached to anything.

"What's the matter Rex, scared of sea monsters?" Ahsoka asked

"You have no idea the legends I heard when I grew up here, giants beasts in the water all around this place and what not" Rex said. Ahsoka's face slightly dropped. Her eyes grew a little worried.

"I was kidding" Ahsoka said solemnly. Rex smiled and walked toward the white sliding door to his own room. Unlike the ship's rooms which were all grey and cement, the building designs for almost everything on Kaminowas a pearl white color. It was more interesting than watching the concrete, he'd give them that.

He walked into the white room that had a bed, dresser and small night table next to it. In the wall there was a small lava lamp like peice of artwork with very light blue goo inside it. He also had a rather large window that showed the stormy black outside on the planet. Rex tossed his bag on his bed and walked over to close down the blinds to the windows that were being pounded with rain. The light colors of the room would be calming and serene if they didn't give him such a headache.

_'At least I'm here as a Captain now, they can't control me as much' _Rex though. It wasn't usually in his character to think of the optimistic side of things. He was more of a realistic thinker usually.

Rex packed his bag load of armor into the dresser in his room. He was also slightly relieved that he got his own room. He hadn't thought about rooming arrangements until they had arrived. It wasn't likely that they would be required to room together anyway. Once his items were neatly put away, he walked over to Ahsoka's room next door. When the white door slid open he looked into the room for the Jedi. She was peering out the dark window and the ocean as its waves touched up to her window and rain hit it.

"Ready to investigate Sir er, Ahsoka?" Rex said. He was not used to using her name but he would get used to it. Hopefully it would sound more natural.

"Yeah, lets go" Ahsoka said stepped away from the window. Rex lead their way out of the room. It was assumed by both of them without saying words that he would guide them around the clone manufacturing facility because he actually knew were he was going. They decided to search where the damage was being done first. In the East Wing.

"So when you say Sea Monsters..." Ahsoka asked. Rex looked over at her.

"You, a Jedi who has fought Ventress, Grevious, dozens of assassin droids, plenty of beasts, and face life and death everyday, is worried about a Sea Monster?" Rex asked in disbelief. Ahsoka crossed her arms and stopped in the hall. Rex stopped too.

"I am not worried, I would just like to know what's gonna swim outside these walls when I sleep" She said, tilting her head and looking away. _'She's scared'_ Rex laughed in his head.

"Well, there's definitely things living in the water, just think of this as a really big fish or shark like animal. Besides it's probably just a myth anyway" Rex tried to assure.

"Probably?!" Ahsoka asked as her voice rose. She cleared her throat, a little embarrassed by how much she was freaking out.

"Well I wouldn't believe it myself, but Cody said he's seen it. So.." Rex admitted, he didn't want to make her more nervous but she did say she wanted to know.

"So I don't know how I'm gonna sleep tonight" Ahsoka finished. Rex thought it was a little cute how nervous she was. As she walked beside him her silka padawan braid swung slightly and clicked together. They turned and twisted down a short distance of halls, just as they would back on the cruiser.

They made it to the East Wing, Ahsoka knew it without being told because it was the first room she had seen in the whole place that wasn't perfect. It had some construction towers and white plaster laying on the floor in the large room where they had almost completed re-building the rounded top of the building. So far it was a clear thick plastic for that section of the ceiling.

Rex and Ahsoka looked up at the damage. Something big, or someone very powerful would've had to have made that happen.

Ahsoka felt something..someone with the force. She ran over to the ladder and began to climb up the vacant construction tower. Rex didn't ask he just followed. She went as high as she could, up to the ceiling so she could see out the clear dome with her eyes to the outside. She looked for the source, she didn't know what it was but something out there just didn't feel right.

"What are we looking for?" Rex asked.

"I don't know, there is something dark out there...something that's not suppose to be here" Ahsoka said, trying to put it in words that would make sense. Rex took out a pair of binoculars and looked out the window into the rain, he switched the vision to infrared so he could pick up on body heat if anything was out there.

"It's gone now" Ahsoka said, closing her eyes. Rex lowered his binoculars. Rex would suggest looking at the marks on the wall to see if he could recognise what cut it, but they had already repaired it. For mid-day, it was very dark out-side. The thunder boomed and echoed through out the city. They saw lightning from the exposed ceiling.

"Did they say where the clones disappeared from or where they were last seen?" Ahsoka asked. Rex thought back, no they hadn't.

"Well I think we've found our next job Captain" Ahsoka said. They both climbed down from the tower and went to the where all records of the clones were kept, they new everything about all their clones. Security on Kamino for keeping track of their clones was top notch. It was a medium sized room set up almost like a library.

Ahsoka sat on the floor and went in to a filing cabinet filled with documents of clone records and Rex took up a computer and began looking up the three clones that were missing. Ahsoka's fingers flicked through the files. Together they looked at files for a few hours. When she found the names she was looking for she pulled out two folders, unable to find the last clone in the cabinets, it was up to Rex.

"Okay, I found the files for clones CC-9876 and CC-1268" Ahsoka reported "the only thing that they may have in common is they don't have nicknames, which would make them pretty by-the-book, so I doubt their run aways" Ahsoka said, opening and shuffling through papers that were scattered around her.

"Well no luck on this last one, what was his number?" Rex asked, he was getting a little frustrated with the computer. He was made to fight on battle, not to fight a computer.

"He was, RC-5987" Ahsoka replied. Rex typed it into the search on the screen. After scrolling for awhile he found one.

"Alright, nickname Badger, a was about to be shipped out to be a Clone commando, so he wouldn't want to have jumped headfirst into the water either" Rex said.

"So, were sure they didn't escape willingly?" Ahsoka asked. Rex agreed.

"Then someone either came in and got them, or..waited until they went outside" Rex theorized. Ahsoka picked up the papers. Rex was begging to get a little hungry, he figured Ahsoka was too.

"Hey Kid, you want some food?" Rex asked. Ahsoka nodded. "Come on I think I know a place" Rex said getting up from his computer. He helped her put files away and then they left the research lab. Since Rex wasn't a trainee anymore and Ahsoka..well wasn't a clone at all, they didn't have to eat with all the other clones living in the base. He wanted to take Ahsoka some where good, without the space food that she resented so much.

It was a very difficult search for a restaurant on Kamino, since everyone was either a clone or cloner. But he found a very small place just outside the main cloning building. He had heard about it from other clones that came back on leave in the begging of the war, they were allowed to wander where ever they wanted on Kamino, and now so was he.

The two made a quick run from the cover of the cloning center to the restaurant. But the down pour of rain soaked the both of them. They ran in and tried to dry, then a TDL-501 waitress droid came buzzing over on her one wheel and led them to a booth. She set down their menu's and went off to get them their drinks. Ahsoka smiled at the busy little restaurant.

There was about seven other tables of people; clones or Kaminoans dining. There was waitress droid zipping back and forth with dishes and orders. The restaurant was filled with the sounds of food cooking, plates clinking and people conversing.

"Have you ever been out to eat Sir?" Rex asked. She gave him a look, and he realized he had called her that again. She looked down at her menu. He followed suit and looked at his.

"No, just space food, loli bars, cafeteria food, and whatever is at the Jedi Temple" Ahsoka said. The waitress set down Rex's coffee and Ahsoka's water and took their food orders.

"It's only my third time out myself" Rex admitted. Ahsoka sipped her water. Rex noticed clones at other tables peeking over at their table, at _her._He didn't like them looking but he didn't want to uproot her from her first dining experience just because they thought she looked nice. He didn't want them gawking either. Luckily he had nothing to worry about, it's not like they were better looking when they all looked the same.

Ahsoka looked down at her inactive lightsaber. She hadn't gotten to use it in a while for anything other than practice. Rex stirred his coffee to let the heat out.

"Do you think it's a sith behind this?" Ahsoka asked, letting her gloved arm rest on the table with her hand around her glass of water. Rex shrugged.

"Could be" he considered. He drank his coffee, no matter what time of day, Rex could always use the pick-me-up that coffee offered. The waitress brought their food around, Rex had a simple sandwich and Ahsoka had a salad. Rex also ordered a basket of dough balls for them to split. The two ate and Rex could tell from Ahsoka's expression that she had fallen in love with restaurants.

"This is delicious" Ahsoka said after a mouthful of food was swallowed. Rex chuckled lightly. He was happy to see her happy. The two continued to eat and enjoy their meals, When Ahsoka was done with her own meal, Rex motioned to the dough balls for her to try some. She did and they were the best thing she ever had. The basket of dough balls quickly disappeared the waitress came over to clear the table. Rex and Ahsoka went up to the register to pay their tab with credits then they hesitantly walked back out in the rain. If Rex had, or even owned a coat, he would have offered it to her to keep her dry.

When they were back under the cloneing center, protected from the rain. They stopped running and walked. They went in through the sliding doors of the builing. It almost had a hospital look to the outside of the building. In a way it was.

"Thanks for the food Rex" Ahsoka said when they were on their way back. Rex took off his rain covered helmet and tried to shake some of it off.

"Don't mention it Kid" Rex said. Both of them were soaking wet even from being in the rain a short time. Ahsoka had left her cloak in her room so didn't have any protection from the rain. They walked back down more white halls and got to their doors. It was late evening now and they both needed some relaxation, and a change into dry clothes. They both walked into their rooms to settle in for the night. She and Rex agreed that they would look into the disappearances more tomorrow.

Once Rex door closed he took off his wet armor and set it on his bed. He changed out of his black body glove and into a pair of pajama pants and set his armor up to dry. He went over and opened up his window shades to see the the dark evening sky. Dangerous looking clouds covered the sky. A typical stormy day on Kamino. Rex heard a knock on his door. He hesitated for a minute because he was shirt less, not exactly the right attire to talk to a Commander or Jedi. He heard some paper rustle and looked under his doorway where Ahsoka's sketch book had been slid under.

Rex walked over and picked it off the ground. She was finally allowing him to look at it. He flipped it open to the first page and a very detailed sketching of a B1 battle droid was on it. The slightly rounded top of its face and it's tiny mechanical workings on the droid were drawn with such skill it almost looked like the droid was actually on the paper. There was much detail and shading done, Rex could tell she had put a lot of time into this. He flipped to the next pages where there were sketches of Rotta the Huttlet (or "Stinky" as Ahsoka had called him), a group of clones with their helmets on, sitting at a table playing cards. The grey lead from the pencil gave her pictures perfect shading. He flipped through several more pictures, until he came to the one at the end of the book she had most recently drawn.

Rex's eyes softened as he looked at the sketch. It was..him. She drew his face and upper torso, it almost looked like a drawling of any other clone, but the way she did the eyes, he could tell she saw somthing else in him than just another cloned man. The drawling looked like it had been a photograph taken of him. In the picuture he was holding his helmet and looking away at somthing. She didn't draw him with a smile, but he wasn't frowning either. Rex put his ungloved hand on the paper. So much shading, and etching had gone into this.

He very much wanted to thank her for it. It was almost a reassurance that she saw him as more. It was now night and he didn't want to go busting into her room to try his attempt at an awkward compliment. He looked at the drawings a second time then set the book on top of the dresser. He went over to his bed to be consumed by a peaceful sleep. He turned out the lights and closed his shades down to block out the nasty storm brewing larger outside.

Just about on the brink of sleep about a half-hour later, Rex's bedroom door slid open suddenly. He jerked up right to see who it was. By the light from the hall he could tell Ahsoka's silhouette. The room was pitch black other than the light of the hall. Ahsoka stepped in with pillow and blankets in hand. Rex became confused, and disoriented from jolting awake.

"What is it Commander?" Rex asked, not caring about her suggestion at the moment. Ahsoka switched her balance from foot to foot.

"Um..I was kinda wondering if I could sleep in here.." Ahsoka asked trying to sound somewhat brave and unembarrassed. Rex figured the loud crashing of thunder and lightning had her on edge a little, if not that then the large beasts outside the city would have. Rex swung his legs off his bed and tossed his pillow and blankets on the floor.

"Yeah, you can have my bed" He offered, Ahsoka tried an attempt to refuse but he was already set up on the floor. A small blush crept across her cheeks and facial markings as he tried not to stare at his shirtless form that she saw slightly in the shadows. She scrambled onto his bed and tossed her comforters down. She curled her legs up into a partial ball and looked down at the Captain.

"Good night Rex, and thanks" She said. Ahsoka was a little ashamed to be scared by such things as a storm or monsters. It was just the thought of one of the sea beast crashing through her room at mid-night, and her inability to swim that worried her. She also hated the loud noise that thunder produced. Her Togruta heritage amplified the intensity of the storms to her perceptions. Her home world on Shili had storms occasionally and Master Plo told her she disliked them even as a baby.

Rex made due with the floor, which was not entirely bad compared to some other places he had slept. He didn't mind being like a protector to her either. He would gladly give up his luxuries for her any day. The breathing in the room slowed as both of them slowly fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

**Yeah I'm back from my vacation. The island was so pretty, I'm gonna live there some day. Anyway I tried to keep this chapter interesting and get it here as soon as I could. I also try to make the chapters about 4-5 thousand words. Oh and I'm reading the Clone Wars book called Wild Space, I'm only telling you people this because there's a part where Rex winks at Ahsoka and I thought that was AWESOME. And cute :D**

**But in the book Anakin's kind of an ass, and Padme's a beotch. Really.**

**But more chapters..eventually.**

**(I don't own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or Mackinaw Island, but I'm working on that last one)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Rex woke up from the sight of weak beam of clouded sunlight shining through into his pearl white room he would stay in on Kamino. His back was slightly stiff from giving up his bed to Ahsoka. His brown eyes slightly and slowly peeked open as he awoke. He looked to his left up on the bed, which had no one on it. Rex turned his head around the room. He was sure Ahsoka had come in the night before, was it a dream?

He felt somthing warm shift on the floor to the right of him, he looked down and there was a sleeping Togruta girl _very _closely next to him. He hadn't heard her move or get up during the night. But some how she did. Her long dark eyelashes remained closed as he propped himself up on his elbows. He didn't want to jump up immediately to wake her and cause a very awkward moment. He studied her sleeping face, she looked so serene and peaceful as she dreamt. Her white face markings made her heart shaped face compliment the white room she was sleeping in.

Remembering the night before when he was looking at her sketch book that she hand slid under his door, he couldn't believe she had so much talent for such a young girl. She was a very capable Jedi on top of it. He watched her sleeping face. Her head tails outlined it so her face was heart shaped, her smooth skin was almost irresistable. Why had she moved to the floor anyway?

He had to fight against the urge to run the edge of his thumb down her jawline, or his fingers carefully touched her neck. He lifted his hand off of her after a few seconds. He was almost certain she was a light sleeper and it would be a risky and stupid move to make if she was to wake up. Ahsoka began to stir, Rex thought she was waking but her eyes remained shut. She moved her position and turned over, right onto Rex's chest. Once she had made the move she fell motionless again.

Stunned and wide eyed, Rex didn't know what to do. His heart began to beat so fast he was sure she could hear it even in her sleep. Should he try to move her, go back to sleep, or just go with it?

He laid back with the sleeping girl on his chest, feeling her and her warmth on his bare chest was, breathtaking. He didn't understand how a Jedi could sleep so soundly. She had not been able to sleep so well over the past week with her nerves racking for her Masters absent for a good week. Rex was glad she had finally gotten to get a good sleep.

Rex moved his arm so it rested comfortably on her back as she lay against him. He looked up at his vacant bed. He couldn't help but wonder why she had given up the bed, just to be on the floor...by him. He decided to cut his happiness short. They couldn't be caught like this, not that the Kaminoans would just barge right in anyway, but it would make things between them _awkward._

Giving her sleeping face one last look, he slowly slid his arm under and around her then used his hands to slid himself out from her warmth, then he quietly sat up and slid up onto his feet. He stood up and looked down at Ahsoka curled up warmly under the mound of blankets strewn all over the floor. He had to steady himself to get his heart to calm down. It's not everyday you get _that_ _close _to someone so beautiful. Then he thought of Cody's 'drop hints' advice. Haha Cody. Haha.

Rex got out clean armor and went to his room's personal shower. While in there a new thought crossed him.

_What would Skywalkers reaction be?_

He hadn't thought of that. Say him and Ahsoka did end up together. Would he be like a protective brother or father, would he be angry, was there a possibility he couldn't find out?

He could see it now, Clone Captain Rex, brave and noble Captain of the 501st Legion, in love with the Chosen One's padawan. _Great. _Why couldn't anything bad happen to Cody, why couldn't _he _be the one who liked Ahsoka?

_'Stupid Cody' _Rex thought jealously at his best friend. Rex turned off the water and grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped it around him. He wiped off the steam covered mirror. A reflection of the newly showered Rex looked back at him. He couldn't quite point it out, but he looked..._happier. _His face went smug and he looked away from the mirror. Rex is not going soft now or ever. He continued to dry and got dressed, he slowly opened the bathroom door to check if Ahsoka was still sleeping. He took a couple steps out and the mess on the floor was now vacant.

He stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. '_She must have woken up and gone back to her room' _Rex thought. He cleaned the pile of blankets off his floor and made them up on his cot. His eyes caught her sketchbook still sitting on the end table, he had forgotten to give it to her, not that there had been time. He opened up the shades to the window, it was rather bright outside for being on Kamino. The clouds were a light grey instead of their normal threatening dark black. The sun tired its hardest to break through but the sky remained a grey color.

Rex needed to go on a coffee run. There hadn't been a day in the past ten or so years that he had gone with out his daily black coffee, and he wasn't going to start today. He walked out of his newly cleaned room and down the hallways he knew oh so well. As a clone growing up in this pearl white castle of hell, Rex, like the other clones, were not allowed outside the small confinements of the clone barracks in the station. There were designated areas where they ate, sleep, or trained. None were allowed out unless they were accompanied by a Kamonian or until the day they left to fight. He didn't bother stopping for Ahsoka, she had to get ready and he'd be back shortly.

As Rex walked the halls and passed windows where he looked down at all the growing clones, trapped in the designated cafiteria area. Had any of them gotten sick of clone life yet?

Had any of them questioned or wondered why they were being made in the masses just to be sent off to their deaths?

Yes loyalty to the Republic was encoded into them when they were made, but even Rex as he grew up wondered what it would be like if he was given just one day of freedom. No fighting, no orders, no formalities. They were bred to be mindless servants of war who would run to die without question. Rex shook these thoughts away. He hated thinking like that, he looked away from the window. He couldn't help but almost sneer, each and every one of the clones in that room, ever _made_was so eager to get into battle to do the one thing they were designed to do. Be obedient.

He entered a different cafeteria, not where any of the clones ate but where the medical aids, and Kaminoan workers spent their breaks. Unlike the cafeteria on The Resolute, where dozens of clones filled the room making noise and talking, the eating conditions where eerily quiet even thought the room had almost twenty people in it. He walked over and grabbed a foam cup and stepped in front of the machine to fill it with the drink he loved so much.

He could feel the warmth of the caffinated drink as it filled up his cup, he didn't want to stick around and eat in the cafeteria with a bunch of weird Kaminoans and clones, call him anti social but it just didn't sound fun to him. He exited the cafeteria as briefly as he had entered, trying his best to look formal while holding a burning beverage. Rex wandered the halls back to his room, once he was just mere steps from it Ahsoka's door quickly slid open. She stepped out, and looked down to fix one of the sides of her boot and almost ran in Rex. He tried to move the scolding hot drink out and away form his body and hers. They both screeched to a stop, so luckily there was no impact.

"Sorry Rex" Ahsoka apologized, she stood up straight once her shoe was fixed. Rex let out a sign of relief, he would prefer his coffee in his cup, thank you.

"S'okay" Rex said taking a careful sip, Ahsoka lightly pushed his shoulder in response.

"Sorry I kinda kicked you out of your bed too" Ahsoka added, holding her hands together behind her.

"Don't worry, I'm a clone, we can sleep _anywhere_" Rex assured jokingly. Kind of. She didn't even acknowledged her slumber on the floor, or on Rex.

"Did you check in with the main room yet?" Ahsoka asked, her voice hinted she slightly hoped he hadn't. Rex shook his head. Ahsoka's face lit up, Anakin had no problem leaving her out of some missions, so it was nice to have someone wait. Most missions could be waited on though. Rex tiled his head to signal for her to catch up to him and come along.

Ahsoka ran a couple of steps to catch up to him since he was already partially on the move. He watched her catch up to him, and took another drink. She walked closely next to him in the hallway, not invading personal areas close, he figured because she wasn't familiar with the area was what made her walk so near him.

It stunned Ahsoka a little bit how the clones and Kamonians didn't act any different in rain or shine. They never expressed any concern about the large storms, or rejoiced about relatively good weather. She shrugged it off as them being used to their planets climate. Still, Ahsoka couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was wrong. She hoped they would find out what was wrong today.

Walking into the large main room, Rex and Ahsoka were beginning to get accustom to the quiet, no matter how many people were in the room.

Together they approached familiar Kaminoan, the one who had led them in before. She had the same emotionless look that all Kamoians wore.

"I'm afraid there's been some issues and you two are to be sent away from Kamino" she said, using a smooth even voice. Rex looked at Ahsoka confused then at the tall alien.

"Away, why we just got here" Ahsoka asked, a look of confusion covered her small heart shaped face.

"There has been another sighting, we reported it to Master Skywalker and he said it was best for you two to be out of harms way" she explained.

"Why was it reported to Skywalker and not us?" Rex asked, getting a little annoyed. Did everyone here think that they were incompetent and couldn't handle things on their own?

Rex shifted his eyes to look at Ahsoka. Her facial expression had gone from confused, to almost appalled. Apparently she was thinking the same thing Rex was.

"We found this problem to be quite bigger than what we had thought and we didn't want to put Master Skywalkers most trusted in danger without consulting him" she replied, she tried to be extra calm in an effort to keep the two quiet.

"Look, we can handle whatever it is, he knows that" Ahsoka said flatly.

"I'm sorry but he has already said he wants you two to get off this planet as soon as possible"

"What exactly _is _the problem?" Rex asked trying to get to the bottom. He hated not being properly informed.

"I'm afraid it is a Sith" she said slightly lowering her voice.

"We've dealt with them before, we can do it again" Ahsoka fought back. Rex almost wanted to ask her to calm down, but he knew better than to even suggest that when she was like this. Or when any Jedi was like this. He was in the same boat as her though. He didn't quite understand why Skywalker didn't have as much faith in them.

"He said he would like you to contact him as soon as it was possible"

Ahsoka let out a frustrated breath, she felt like she was being treated like a child. She had _worked _to get this far and earn the respect she had gained. Now it was being torn out from underneath her because her own Master didn't think she could handle herself?

Her within her first days as a padawan, she had already face dangerous enemies like Ventress, and over hundreds of droids. Why couldn't he see that?

Being led into another room with a holo board in it, Rex and Ahsoka stood in front of it waiting to make contact with General Skywalker. The screen flicked on with a blue static look.

"Snips, Rex, I need you two to get back on the Resoloute immediatly" He ordered.

"But Master, were already here, why can't we just-" Ahsoka tried to reason.

"No Ahsoka, if you go after her and are not successful she'll have the whole station to destroy" Anakin reasoned

"If she wanted to destroy the station, she could have done that by now" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Sir, were already here and have a mission to do" Rex stated.

"Yes but you have new orders now Captain" Anakin said, he knew Rex couldn't go against orders, but just because Rex couldn't disagree doesn't mean Ahsoka couldn't.

"Master, who is the sith anyway?" Ahsoka asked, a little edgy and grumpy.

"Several clones said they saw someone outside cutting the walls with a lightsaber, with the rain, distance, and darkness it was to hard to make out faces" Anakin informed. Ahsoka was getting more and more frustrated.

"We could go after them" Ahsoka offered eagerly.

"What are you going to do if you do end up capturing them, put them in a cell?" Anakin asked sarcastically "No Siths are much more complex than that my young padawan" Ahsoka exhaled, defeated. When ever he called her his 'young padawan' it was usually a lost fight.

"You two get reay to get back on the cruiser" Anakin ordered.

"You got it General" Rex answered. The holo turned off and Ahsoka spun around and stormed out of the room. Once again Rex walked after her.

She walked pretty fast when she was upset, she was halfway down the hall by the time Rex caught up. The expression on her face was one of frustration and sadness. She clearly was upset, he didn't know what to do about it.

"You okay Kid?" He asked carfully. Ahsoka scoffed.

"Am I okay?" Ahsoka repeated "No, we failed, they don't think I'm capable enough so its time to pack up and let someone better do it" she said defeated.

"Ahsoka-"

"He won't even let me _try _because he's so sure I'll fail" she said as her voice began to break. Rex lightly grabbed her arm and led her in front of him. Her heartbroken eyes avoided his.

"No one thinks you'll fail, your the most talented kid any of us have seen, he doesn't want to lose you to an unpredictable sith, none of us do" Rex explained softly.

"But I'm still a kid, and thats how everyone will always see me" she said

"You are the most grown up kid I have ever met, just because we call you a kid doesn't mean we see you as a child" Rex said, her eyes finally looked up at him and made contact.

"Really?" she asked, clearing her voice. He nodded.

"Yeah, really" he said. She smiled and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Rex embraced her with caution for a moment. She went back on her feet and around to his side so they could continue their walk.

"We still gotta pack up and leave" she said a little unhappy. Rex himself wasn't too pleased with that either, it was like surrendering and that was one of the top things he hated to do. They separated to their rooms and packed, which didn't take that long. Rex forgot her sketchbook was still in his room and just tossed it in his bag. He would return it on the trip back.

The two met out in the hall to walk back and pack up the ship to leave. The Kamonians didn't say good bye, or have any feeling about the two leaving. Rex didn't expect any though.

"What do you think Master had to do with Senator Amidala?" Ahsoka asked curiously. Rex didn't say what he was thinking. He had suspected the two to be involved in some way that was against some Jedi code.

"I don't know, just escorting her?" Rex speculated. Ahsoka tightened her grip on her bag.

"Well it seems kinda weird how she's always ends up in the middle of war business, I know she's a senator and all but for all the times she winds up fighting with us its almost...weird" Ahsoka said. "She's always with Anakin too"

Rex chuckled. Ahsoka looked over at him, confused.

"What?" she asked, guessing he was laughing at her.

"Little jealous?" Rex asked, curiously. Ahsoka's face froze, then frowned.

"No I am not jealous!" Ahsoka argued.

"Oh, okay" Rex agreed sarcastically.

"I'm not, why would I be, just because my Master pays more attention to her sometimes means nothing, I don't care!" Ahsoka fought back.

"Whatever you say" he continued to tease. Ahsoka pushed his shoulder.

"Your mean Rex" Ahsoka concluded, folding her arms.

"I know" Rex agreed. The were already at the doors leading outside, Ahsoka pulled up her hood and they ventured outside to load the ship. It was still raining, as usual, the storm seemed to be growing and the clouds looked very threatening in the sky. That's another thing Rex wouldn't miss about this place, the weather.

The ramp leading to the ship opened, letting Rex and Ahsoka aboard. They walked up and inside, tossing their bags up by the chairs. Rex sat in the pilots seat to start the Twilight. Ahsoka looked out the ships front windows up at the storm. Flying the ship up into that worried her slightly. She was about to take her seat when she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye.

She leaned closer to the window, peering at the dark and stormy outside. It was a red glow of a...light saber. Ahsoka skipped a breath and didn't think. She just acted, she turned and ran out of the ship into the rain. Rex heard her footsteps running and looked up just in time to see her run out.

"Ahsoka!" he called, but she was already way ahead of him. He put on his helmet and ran out into the rain after her.

The young padawan ran out into the rain and after only moments was almost completely soaking wet. She looked around for the red light again, she caught it on the move and went after it. The sith had their hood up and it was difficult to see in the dark. She continued to run after the cloaked sith.

Following the dark figure around all the platforms was beginning to make Ahsoka tired. The sky boomed with thunder and a jolt of lighting lit up the sky and revealed Ventresses face to Ahsoka.

The rain pounded the station as Ahsoka raced outside to confront Ventress. Ahsoka's eyes squinted as she search the outside walls and bridges for the self named Sith. She saw a dark shadow of movement off in the distance, she quickly ran to chase after it. Rex ran after Ahsoka, by the time he was outside she was no where to be found.

"Kid!" Rex called out, it was inaudible from the down pour of rain. It was beginning to get tough for him to see as raindrops stuck and rolled down his visor. His heart was racing from the running and for fear of what might become of Ahsoka. It was dark and storming out, she was also dealing with a _very _dangerous assassin.

Ahsoka rounded a corner of a building and peered around for Ventress, she had just seen her ahead moments ago. Her lungs were beginning to burn from the chase. As she walked, the bottom of her boots were beginning to get slippery, although they had grips they were no match for a Kamino rain storm. She still held her balance perfectly, she ran up a ramp that spiraled around one of the buildings. Ahsoka did a quick look around, she ran to keep up with Ventress, she couldn't lose this opportunity to prove herself, by taking on a Sith, all by herself.

Ahsoka activated her green light saber, to ready herself and give herself some light. She began to slow and steady herself as she felt something different in the Force. She looked up just in time to block Ventress and her two light sabers. The cybernetic sound of them clashing broke through the constant sound of rain. Rex jerked his head up at the sound, it was going to be easier to find them while they had their light sabers on.

Ventress quickly lifted her light saber and struck again at Ahsoka's side, Ahsoka turned and shifted her blade to block, the low hum of their light sabers buzzed around them as Ventress struck again and again.

"What are you doing here Ventress?" Ahsoka interrogated viciously while their blades were locked. The assassins evil face was more diabolical looking in the stormy dark.

"It's always good to know what the enemy's up to" Ventress answered simply "three clones is not much of a loss, especially when I got some souvenirs" she laughed.

Ahsoka looked at her arm noticing a stolen com-link, and several other clone gadgets. She had just killed them for what they had on them and must have had contact on the inside for a while. Ahsoka struggled to push Ventresses blade off of hers.

"You seem in over your head" Ventress sneered at Ahsoka, trying to work on her nerves. Ahsoka frowned.

"Not at all, I can handle a sloppy assassin like you" Ahsoka retorted. Assaj's face hardened and she swung at Ahsoka, who ducked out of way. Rex was running as fast as he could to help out Ahsoka, he looked around for green and red flashing lights. He saw their low glow reflect around several buildings from the rain.

"It's too bad Skywalker didn't join you here , he must be getting sick of his little pet" Assaj tried again, that almost felt like a stomach kick to Ahsoka. She wouldn't let Ventress get to her. She pushed her insecure thoughts away. The two struck and blocked each other as their fight continued out onto water drenched bridge. The waves around the station were beginning to raise in height as they toppled all around the station.

"Dooku sent you here alone too Baldie, maybe he is sick of you" Ahsoka fought back. Ventress spun and ducked around Ahsoka, they clashed light sabers again, and Ventress leaned in.

"My Master knows I can do this on my _own_, you got sent here with the help of one measly _clone_" She whispered, her accent made her words creepy, but they were really beginning to get to Ahsoka as much as she tried not to. Ahsoka grunted and pushed Ventress off and away from her. Asajj flew back and caught the underside of the bridge with her arm and flung herself back up and behind Ahsoka.

Ahsoka spun around and caught blades with her again, the ocean below the bridge was at full swing in the storm. The waves were reaching monstrous proportions. The bridge they were on was a good twenty feet above the treacherous waters that licked up at the bridge. Rex finally made it up to the bridge they were fighting on.

Rex reached and drew one of his black rifles and tried to take aim at the assassin. The two were moving and ducking so fast it was hard to get a clear shot, the rain didn't help the situation at all. He moved out closer to try for a clearer shot, Ahsoka noticed him and began trying to give him a clearer shot. Ventress quickly spun her head around to see what had distracted the padawan.

He brought up his gun and fired one careful shot, because as much as he waned to take out Ventress, he didn't want to risk hitting Ahsoka. The shot blasted by Ventresses shoulder, missing her by centimeters. Rex ran closer, firing more shots at her and Ahsoka swung her green light saber at her while she was distracted. Ventess deflected both Rex's shots and Ahsoka's hits. It was clear she was begging to have trouble though.

"Give it up assasin" Rex ordered, he could tell that she was well aware that she was loosing this battle. Her eye's were filled with anger as she scowled at the clone. Ahsoka gave another blow to her light saber. While Assaj blocked it her eyes darted around. She kicked her leg around and knocked Ahsoka to her feet, Rex's brain was going into crisis mode.

Assaj yanked the small padawan up by her arm and stood her up with her red light saber around her neck. Ahsoka's surprised and terrorized expressions were faced at Rex. The assassin smiled knowing she had the upper hand now. Ahsoka began to struggle.

"What's the matter clone, why don't you just take a shot at me? , I'm _sure _you won't hit her" she teased. Rex was filled with rage and wanted so bad to kill this woman who was putting Ahsoka's life in danger, but he didn't want to risk hitting her. Ahsoka waited and braced herself for Rex to take his shot, she knew he never put anything before a mission so why would this be different?

Her rain soaked face look at her clone Captain, almost questioning why he was hesitaing. Why wouldn't he shoot?

Ventress sighed "This is fun, but I must be on my way now" she said backing up toward a ship docked at the edge of the bridge. Ahsoka _knew_ she could not be taken on that ship, at all costs. She was not going to be a hostage, she would never allow it.

"Rex, shoot!" Ahsoka said, almost pleading. He knew she wanted to take down Ventress just as much as he did. It would command the respect of everyone and prove that she was more than just a padawan. He already saw her as much more than that so would he risk shooting?

"Lower your weapon clone" Ventress sneered at Rex. He stared at Ahsokas worried face, then slowly lowered his blaster. Ahsoka began to kick and struggle more violently.

Ventress grinned, now knowing she had the one clone in the entire army that would not shoot just because she had a hostage. Ahsoka was trying to break free, she knew Rex wouldn't shoot at her, she had to get free so she would have to do it herself. She reached and stretched, trying to touch the ground, but Assaj held her up above the ground.

Ventress began to step backward toward the small ship she had, eyeing Rex's blaster to make sure he wouldn't move.

Ahsoka took advantage of Ventress being distracted, she leaned her head forward and swung it back as hard as she could into Assaj's face. It dealt a strong blow and Assaj stumbled and fell backward, landing inches from the threatening edge and still attempting to hold on to her hostage. Ahsoka slipped from Assaj's grip and slid off the platform.

She torn at Ventresses arm, trying to catch herself for falling over. Ventress shook her off, she wouldn't go down with the padawan. Ahsoka caught herself on the edge of the platform and held on for her life, the rain continued to pound the station, making hanging on almost impossible. Assaj wasted no time, and jumped onto her feet, racing to her ship.

Rex ran to a dangling Ahsoka and knelt to reach his hand down to her.

"Get her!" Ahsoka shouted through the rain. Rex ignored her protest and continued to offer his hand. "That's an _order _Rex" she commanded. All he had been programmed to do kicked in. It felt like he was being forced up. Forced to leave Ahsoka's side, just by the simple words of an order. It was the second time she had to give a direct order to make him leave her.

He quickly stood back up and fired at the assassin, a shot hit her in the back of her leg as she entered the ramp of her ship. She let out a screeching cry, but continued to slowly board the ship. Rex ran closer as he fired, each shot hit the ship and was deflected. He reached in the clasp on his belt and threw a tracking device onto Assaj's ship that was beginning to take flight.

It clicked and stuck to the outside of the craft as it flew away into the atmosphere through the storm. Rex put his blaster back into their belt holder as he ran back to aid Ahsoka. He bent down and offered his hand again, she switched grips and grabbed for it. He wrapped her hand around her's as he tried to lift her. Her teeth clentched at the pain in her arms, and the fear of falling. Fearing she would be just like one of the unimaginable amounts of rain drops before her that free fell from the station.

Her soaked hands grabbed his armored forearm and tried to cling to it as hard as she could. The rain made her hands slide down his forearm to his hands, as she slipped Rex grabbed her other hand with his. He felt the muscles in his arms pull as he looked down at Ahsoka's helpless face. With both of their arms clamped to eachother, if one of them went, so would the other. Rex let out a low groan as he pulled Ahsoka up with all of his strength.

Once she was up on the platform, both collapsed next to each other in the rain. Ventresses ship was gone and out of sight. The only thing they could do now was return to the Resolute and await further orders from Anakin. A Master she suddenly didn't want to face.

* * *

**I just want this chapter out of my face. I'm gonna kill it and it frustrated me just writing it, its soooo long too. I'm sorry it took so long, its been a _very _busy week. My Aunt came home from Afghanistan, I got to have an early surprise B-day present to Cedar Point and school starts in 2 days. AHHH!**

**So don't think its a horrible story from this one horrible chapter. Even if I myself want to destroy it. Nothin I hate more than trying to describe an imaginary fight scene...and I really do try to make no spelling mistakes and all that. Some just slip through!**

**Next chapter will be here...in the future sometime. (Suggestions?) o.0**

**And shout out to my e-buddy runlikeyoustolesomthing, who has been planning world domination with me, anyone want in? :D**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, much appreciated!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: Bla bla...still not owning anything...**

**Chapter 5-**

Ahsoka and Rex were on their way back from their ordeal on Kamino. It was relatively quiet the whole way so far. A feeling of frustration and worry hung in the air. Ahsoka sat in her passenger seat quietly with her arms folded, it was the quietest the Captain had ever seen the young girl. She had avoided looking at him, that made Rex feel uneasy. Was she mad at _him?_

"You okay kid?" Rex asked trying to get some form of conversation going. Ahsoka's face grimaced when she heard him speak.

"No I am not" she said simply and fiercely. Rex almost wished he hadn't even attempted talking. He didn't really known what she was feeling. He had personally never failed a mission. He decided to stay quiet, Rex looked forward like he had to actually steer the ship. What was he suppose to do?

He didn't know how to handle an angry teenager with...feelings.

Let alone an angry female Togrutan teenager. He wasn't a counselor, he didn't even know how to handle his own feelings. Rex had put his helmet back on so she didn't notice the several times where he opened his mouth to say something, only to close it and remain silent. Ahsoka pulled her legs onto her chair and rested her head on her knees with her arms around her head, making a barrier. She could have been crying or just tired, Rex wasn't sure.

He wanted so much to comfort her, to tell her everything will be all right and that nobody was mad at what she had done. He didn't see it as a big deal, but if he wasn't friends with her, or a much more serious official, he might think differently. Some of the clones didn't take Ahsoka the right way, they had never gotten to know her. They just saw her as a little girl always tagging along on dangerous missions. The would think of her as bossy and controlling, like she knew everything. Rex knew better. She was just trying to prove that she _could_ do all the things a big bad clone could do.

It wasn't like Ahsoka didn't know of some clones and commanders dislike for her. She wasn't completely oblivious. When people talk about you, you tend to notice the sudden stop of conversation and laughter when you enter a room. When people don't like you, you notice how they try to escape the room with meaningless tasks. She wouldn't let that get to her, it was just because she was a kid, trying to command others who were technically very close to her age.

"Don't worry about it kid, you did fine" He said calmly, trying to coax her buried head to lift. She didn't move.

"No I didn't" she said flatly. It had always shocked him to hear her like this. Her voice was full of anger and sadness, which were emotions he was not used to seeing her use. For a while he didn't even know if she had another mood besides peppy. He took the ship off auto pilot so he could fly the ship and have a distraction. He still had her sketch book securely tucked away in his bag, he would have to give it back later.

* * *

As soon as The Twilight landed, Ahsoka looked down the ramp to see an angry Anakin. She was almost scared to walk toward him. She wanted to turn around and fly the ship back up into the sky.

Even though she didn't want to go, her legs moved toward his direction. Rex never thought their relationship was hostile. This time the way his eyes burned with anger at Ahsoka, even Rex could barely stand it.

Ahsoka didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say that would make him less angry. She had embarrassed him in front of the council by disobeying orders and failing her mission. He knew she got some of her recklessness from him, but she should never go against her own Masters orders. Anakin grabbed her by her small arm and pulled her along with him.

Rex watched helplessly.

"We have a meeting with the council in an hour about your behavior" Anakin growled. It pained Ahsoka to make him disappointed in her. She really felt like she should know better by now.

"Yes Master" she said quietly. He let go of her arm once they were outside her room.

"Until I come to get you stay in your room, do you understand?" He asked with his eyes piercing hers in a glare.

"Yes Master" she responded. Ahsoka stepped in her room and took one last look at his disappointed face before her door abruptly. She drooped her shoulders and let out a sigh. Finally away from disapproving eyes she could wallow in her depression. She took her bag off her shoulder and slide it into the corner of her room and flopped onto her cot. The blankets had a slight chill to them for being empty for a couple of days.

She wrapped the covers all around her in a cocoon, trying to get warm. She tried to calm herself and breath under the blankets, she wouldn't let her mind fill with sadness and anger for her actions. Not matter how much calm breathing she tried, she couldn't stop the thoughts of disappointment consume her as she fell asleep.

* * *

After unloading his belongings off the Twilight, Rex looked for Cody. He had to have someone sane to talk to. He kept his bag around him after he was off the ship, which still contained Ahsoka's sketch book. He took it out to take another glance at it, he found it surprisingly easy to navigate through the crowded hall with his attention on the book. Probably because he was a Captain he thought.

He reached the hall where Cody's room was. No sign of him. He closed up the book and put it away. He decided to go to the next place he would most likely be. The Cafietria. He walked down the hall, somehow blocking out all of the the noise. Even people directly talking to him.

"Good to have you back on board Captain" a clone would pass him and say. Rex barely noticed and tuned him out. The normal roar of the halls were a dull mumble sound to him as he was lost in his thoughts. He barley noticed the yellow and white clone next to him.

"Rex?" Cody asked a little bit louder and annoyed. Rex snapped out of his thoughts and all the noise of the hall came flooding back into his ears.

"Cody- I was just looking for you" Rex confessed. Even though Cody's helmet was off and held under his arm just like all the other clones would do, Rex's remained on.

"What's going on?" Cody asked, hoping to get some information on how his friends mission went. Little did he know that's exactly why Rex had searched for him.

"Well...I don't know" Rex stated, wanting to slump his shoulders in deafet. Cody looked at him in confusion, then they began to walk to a more secluded hallway to talk about the one thing that had been on Rex's mind oh so often. They got on a lift, once the loudness of the hall had been sealed off Cody fired off his questions.

"What happened?"

"Did you tell her?"

"What did she say?"

"Are you two together?"

Cody asked all these questions, not stopping to breath of give Rex a chance to answer. Rex sighed and leaned forward, thunking his head on the lifts metal door in fustration.

"No, I didn't tell her" Rex admitted. Cody pursed his lips and rid himself of the excitement he had moments ago. He now felt a little remorse for his friend. "But you should take a look at these" Rex said handing Cody the sketch book from his bag. He flipped through the pages, his eyes impressed.

"She drew these?" Cody asked, his hand on the page of the clones in the cafeteria. Rex nodded.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Cody asked after a long silence.

"It's complicated" Rex tried to explain. Cody glared at his visor with confusion, he snapped the book closed and handed it back to Rex.

"What's complicated, you like her, maybe she likes you" Cody reasoned "just ask her and find out already"

"I can't just-"

"Yes you can, what do you have to lose, and even if she says no she wouldn't let it ruin your guys's friendship, you know that" Cody stated folding his arms.

The lift was coming to an end on the top floor, they had set it on a ride to which ever one would give them longer conversation time. Rex pushed the down button again so they could continue to talk. At the expense of anyone waiting for the elevator.

"It would just be weird" Rex said. He _really_ didn't want to be talked into it, but Cody always had a way of making persuading him.

"Rex, you are the Captain of the 501st, I _know _you are not scared of a girl" Cody teased. Hearing those words gave Rex's ego and self-confidence a boost, he shouldn't be scared of what she might say. But he didn't get enough confidence to change his mind.

"Sorry Cody, I'll tell her..._eventually_" Rex said with no promises.

"No, your going to get off of this lift, go into her room and tell her how you feel" Cody ordered.

"Don't tell me what to-"

"That would be an order Captain" Cody said in a teasing tone. Rex scoffed.

"Don't even try to pull rank on me Cody, I don't care" He resisted.

"You'll have to give her back her book sooner or later and when you do, just ask!" Cody suggest in a orderly way.

"Just drop it" Rex said.

"Or if you want, I could give her back her book and ask for you..." Cody offered giving a coy smile. Rex punched him in the gut and swiped the book out of his hands. The door opened and more clones boarded as Rex got off. Cody stumbled off the lift, clenching his abdomen. His armor had softened most of the impact but it still managed to knock the wind out of him.

"I hope you relearned a lesson today Cody, don't mess with Rex" Rex said proudly. Cody punched him in the shoulder.

"Captain their asking for you in the War room" a clone informed him as he stepped out of the lift.

"Very good solider" Rex said, sending the clone on his way. Cody stood up straight, still in pain. Rex chuckled, and patted Cody on the shoulder as he left for the meeting.

* * *

Rex walked thought the metallic sliding doors of the War room, where General Skywalker was talking already. He had walked through those same doors almost everyday, but today it seemed different, more sinister. He walked in to see Ahsoka, Anakin, and Admiral Yularen standing around a holo of the Jedi council which consitsed of Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and a couple of the other members in the background. Rex had come to learn that General Windu liked to be the one to deliver the speech of what Ahsoka had done wrong.

He really didn't want to be in this meeting. He was hoping they wouldn't try to use him as a pair of eyes to rat out every little detail Ahsoka had done. He knew the only real reason he was even in the meeting was because he was the only one supervising her on this mission. Obi-Wans eyes shifted to Rex and then back to what Anakin was saying.

"-it was too dangerous and to get on the ship, then she went after her" Anakin explained his account to the council. Master Yoda green eyes studied the young padawan standing uncomfortably by Anakins side.

"Padawan Tano, you disobeyed a direct order from your Master to return to the ship, your recklessness is getting out of control" Mace Windu stated seriously. Ahsoka nodded. There was nothing she could do in these meetings but let them tell her how terrible she was. She had to agree with everything in hope they would forgive her, since it wasn't the first time she had received a stern talking-to from the council, she knew how things worked.

"Captain Rex, to hear your side of the events I would like" Yoda spoke out. Rex's dry throat tensed as he tried to speak. He swallowed nervously. Everyone either physically in the room or by holo stared at the Captain. Ahsoka kept her eyes down.

"She was just caught up in the potential of catching the assasin" He explained, trying to find the right words to satisfy the room of Jedi. Anakin's face did not soften. That was no excuse to him. She avoided looking at her Master's disapproving gaze by looking at the ground. She could feel his disappointed and angry eyes staring her down. It was almost unbearable.

"Over the course of the mission, how was her performance?" General Windu asked as the blue holo flickered.

"She carried herself with respect, as any Jedi would and other than her overconfidence she did a great job leading" Rex said. He meant every word he said. Anakin was still furious but stayed quiet. Ahsoka's eyes glanced up at him as he spoke. It was a great feat to be complemented by a hard headed Captain like Rex, even if they were friends. It was nice to hear some praise for once. She knew his kind words would not help her though.

"If we receive more of this type of attitude from you, we will have to take drastic measures" Obi Wan warned. Ahsoka nodded, acceptantly. Anakin glared in silence, for once, not standing up for his apprentice.

"We have given you more than enough chances to change your rash behavior" Mace Windu disagreed. Ahsoka eyes looked terrified as she waited to hear what the counsil would do with her.

"For one month, you will not participate in any mission outside of this cruiser" Mace Windu ordered. Ahsoka pursed her lips, in fear she might speak out and land herself an even greater punishment. Obi-Wan glaced at Master Windu briefly, thinking the punishment was to harsh and would backfire on the as it was war time. To take away another Jedi would punish not only her but the republic.

"Is this understood Ahsoka?" Anakin asked sternly. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes Master" she agreed. It wasn't a terrible punishment, by everybody wanted to be out helping on the battle field. To be taken away as a punishment was embarassing. Which was a horrible punishment in itself.

The holo turned off and everybody went back to their business. Rex was beginning to leave just like everybody else, he took off his helmet and held it under his arm. He began to walk down a hall when he heared Anakin begin to speak. Rex leaned against the right side of the wall so he could see the Jedi talk to his padawan. He did not look happy. Once everybody, except the spying Captain, had cleared from the hall Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm to stop her from walking.

"You don't _ever _do anything like that to embarrass me again" the General growled. Ahsoka became scared of her Master for the first time.

"I'm sorry Master" Ahsoka tried to say as her voice choked. Rex watched as Anakin ignored the apology and left his Padawan alone in the hall without a word. Ahsoka didn't run after him, her eyes filled with tears as she felt worthless, she began to walk off in a diffrent direction.

Rex waited for her to get afew feet ahead so she would know about his spying. He walked behind her, the decided to catch up and talk to her. She started walking so fast, Rex almost had to run to be able to keep up. He had seen in the meeting how she was barely able to keep her emotions in check. She would _never _cry in front of the others. That would only add to the thoughts of her being a little girl who didn't fit in the place of a battle.

She felt Rex's presence follow her through the crowded hall. She stopped suddenly, almost causing him to crash into her.

"Quit following me Rex" she ordered sharply, while glaring at him with her once soft blue eyes that had turned sinister. Then she turned and briskly walked, crossing her arms, signaling that she very much wanted to keep to herself. Rex figured it wasn't _exactly _a direct order. So he continued to follow. Ahsoka almost full on ran to her room, the door slide open quickly. She forced closed the door abruptly, keeping her inside and him outside.

Rex stepped in front of the door, which attempted to open but was slammed shut, by Ahsoka using the force. Rex knocked, in a pounding manner.

"Ahsoka-" He asked, almost worried.

"I SAID GO AWAY REX" Ahsoka yelled, her voice shaky from her newly formed tears. Rex pulled at the door to her room. Ahsoka remained in the corner of her room, sitting on the cold metal and cement. Sad thoughts ate at her mind as she pulled her legs up to herself and wrapped her arms around them the way she always had when she was upset. It made it so she was as small and insignificant as she felt.

Rex, for the first time thanking that clones were engineered to be the perfect physical image of a man, pulled with every muscle in his being and ripped the door open, to see Ahsoka in the most depressed stage he had ever seen anyone. He immediately ran to her, throwing his helmet aside. He sat on the ground with her and wrapped his arms around her in a way that felt almost natural to him.

He held Ahsoka's sobbing face to his shoulder gently. Her arms remained limp, and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. She looked up at him, with her tear filled blue eyes asking 'why'?

Why had he cared so much to follow her and comfort her. He cared so much to keep her happy. She could see it now, but she was still confused as to why. What made her so special?

She had calmed and the sobs faded into sniffles. Then stopped entirely. He stood up and lifted her body up and set it on her bed, she was exhausted after her episode. Rex sat on her bed, with her still in his arms. She sat across his lap, and slowly linked her arms around his neck to pull him into an embrace. He hugged her back, as she slowly released her arms from around his neck, she couldn't tear her eyes off of his.

Their breathing slowed, but Rex's heart began to beat wildly. She studied his face for a second. Before Rex could stop himself he leaned in and touched his lips to hers softly. Ahsoka tightened her grip around his neck, pulling him closer. She closed her eyes and let her mouth moved in sync with his, as they discovered their forbbiden attachment to each other.

He held his hand under her jaw to pull her lips closer to his. Ahsoka was the one to put an end to it, and break the kiss apart. Her eyes opened, she was happy now, but in shock of what they had done. She couldn't find words to describe how she felt.

She moved off of him, not knowing what to say for once. Rex's head was spinning. Had he really _kissed_ her?

Skywalkers padawan?

His commander?

"...Rex?" Ahsoka said quietly "I'm so sorry"

Rex didn't want her to be sorry. Even though he should, he didn't regret it at all. Nobody would have to know.

"About what?" he asked "It was noth-"

"I'm going to be thrown out of the order, I can't believe how stupid I am!" she exclaimed.

"It will be fine" he said putting his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away from him.

"No, my Master will find out and when he does...what will happen to you?!" She thought out loud. Rex was worried now, not about being discharged. But having Ahsoka doubt what had happened. Did she really not have any feelings about the kiss?

"It won't matter if you don't have an attachment, it won't mean anything then" Rex stated icily, Ahsoka stared at him.

"That's the problem Rex, I- I love you, and I'm not suppose to" she admitted nervously. Rex was astounded. He never would have dreamt she had feelings toward him. He was the same as any other clone on this rust bucket. He felt so happy he was almost light headed. It was great news in many ways, but terrible in so many others. He couldn't find words.

So he kissed her again. This one was shorter, almost like a response to a question, lasting only a few seconds. Once the kiss was finished, Rex looked into her soft blue eyes, like he had done so many times before. Ahsoka laid her head on his torso, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. He really wasn't just another clone.

"What about my Master?" Ahsoka asked, still paranoid. Rex wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll just have to not tell the General" Rex said. He couldn't believe a clone could even say or think something like that. Ahsoka nodded, she had come really close to being thrown out already but wouldn't give up Rex or being a Jedi. Attachments weren't _that _terrible...

"Agreed" Ahsoka said smiling. She stared into his eyes as he pecked her lips softly. She slid off of his chest, he sat up and went to fetch his helmet. She watched him in silence, she didn't want him to go so soon.

"Don't worry, I'll be around, it's just not in the best interest for anybody for me to be in here so long and raise suspicion" Rex reasoned. Ahsoka nodded. He put on his helmet and they gave a last hug before he left for the hall. His head was spinning with happiness and almost confusion. He could not believe any of what had happened.

The only thing he could think to do was grab some food from the caf and go to his quarters for some alone time and a nap. He made sure to down more deserted halls and take the long way, then risk running into Cody or someone else he would have to talk to. It had been a crazy and emotional day for the clone captain.

* * *

**Oooh hanky panky stuff, nice. Sorry about the wait. I have gotten threats...threats involving crack Cad-Bane stories if I didn't start writing soon (thank you Twilight4everTDI2 for getting me off my lazy butt :D)**

**I would say I've been busy but I think I'm just merely demotivated.**

**Also thanks to my raters!!**

**Nice Rating People:**

**solotwin, Demon Lady, Twilight4everTDI2, Dawnmist 11, DarthMii, Patches0456, Lord Anubis Judge of the dead, Super Rater, Master Vash, reka1207, Chad Austin, GoodDevil1989, and RunLikeYouStoleSomthing. :D**

**Reading your reviews made my soul happy, and I'm really glad were getting a following for our whole world taking over plot...**

**Thanks to any other readers too. You nice strangers out there.**

**Also to whom it may concern: THE MOVIE PARANOMAL ACTIVITY (Which I do not own) IS NOT SCARY. The last 3 minutes is the only thing worth watching. Really. The movie 9 was also a let down.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

After Ahsoka's punishment had been in order, she had spent alot of time on the cruiser. She would almost have run out of things to do by now if Rex wasn't there. She would almost be bored if they didn't have their secret romance. They would sit by each other every day in the caf and have secret meetings at night. Skywalker made sure she still had a job or two to do. After all it wasn't her first time

Ahsoka's jobs mainly consisted of guiding the pilots throught a battlefield or informing them of their teams location through comm or holo. Every time her Masters face would appear on the holo, Rex would see her face sadden as she was yearning to earn his trust back or give several more apologize. He would try to encourage her. Tell her her Master didn't hate her, and that things would get back to normal.

"I'm glad your safe on the ship, where I can keep my eye on you" he said grinning and kissed her forehead. Rex didn't like all the showing of emotion most of the time. He was very careful about when they met, making sure noone noticed. He hadn't even told Cody. What _could _he tell him?

The secracy was working out rather well for the first few weeks. Then the 501st was assigned on a mission with Skywalker. It would be the first time the noble Captain Rex wanted to refuse, but he had to go and leave Ahsoka on board. The day he had recieved noticed that they had a mission, he decided it best to tell Ahsoka first, before her Master had to break the news.

He went discreetly to her room, always taking the less noticeable back halls incase he had troopers or anyone else looking for him. He knocked quickly and stepped in once the door slid open.

He looked into her room. She sat up her bed, with drowsy eyes as if she had just woken.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Rex asked apologetically through his helmet. Ahsoka rubbed her eye with her wrist, trying on her best lie.

"No, no I was getting up anyway" she tried. "What's up?"

With her 'vacation' like status, she hadn't had to tag along with Anakin's crack of dawn meetings so why not catch some shuteye?

Rex smirked and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to keep some distance but not be awkward. She ignored his attempt to be courteous and moved closer too him.

"I have a mission to go on in a few days…" He started. Ahsoka just looked at his visor, listening as she rested her head on his shoulder. Rex paused to see how she was going to handle the news, but was responded with the always-curious blue eyes. "I should only be gone for a week or two at most and I think I could ask General Sky-"

Ahsoka reaching her hands up to remove his helmet cut him off. She took it off and set it on top of her comforter. Rex totally lost his thought. She wrapped her small hand inside of his and returned her head to his shoulder.

"Go on…" Ahsoka allowed now that she had done as she wanted.

"I don't really remember anymore" He chuckled.

"Well" Ahsoka said pulling herself up from her warm bed and walking away from the Captain "It sounds to me like my Master is sending you and your men on a mission, a really important one" She concluded, she walked to her dresser to get her clothing for the day.

"Your pretty spot on" Rex admitted. Ahsoka smirked over at him from searching her her drawer.

"Well if you must know, I _am _a little jealous of you and your mission" Ahsoka stated as she slid her drawer closed. She tossed her fresh pile of clothes on her bed next to Rex.

"You'd better stop being jealous, I hear that's a dangerous emotion for Jedi" Rex teased. Ahsoka pushed his shoulder playfully. He snatched her wrist in his hand as she began to take it back.

Ahsoka turned to face him and moved closer. He pulled her hand up toward his face and placed a small kiss on it.

"I was going to talk to the General, see if I could lead from the ship…" Rex said softly. Ahsoka's hand dropped limp with disappointment. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Her face turned around to the room, as she went to fetch more items to ready herself for the day.

"You can't do that Rex," she stated from the other side of her bed as she gathered her shoes. Rex was speechless. He was the Captain; he could decide where and when he wanted to lead.

"Oh, and why can't I?" Rex declared daringly. He didn't like the idea of _anyone, _even Ahsoka, telling him how to do his job.

"Because, your Captain Rex, and you should be out there, leading your men. Its what you love and I don't want you staying behind just to be with me," she explained. Rex was almost appalled; he could spend his time with who ever he wanted.

"It's not just that, I- also have some target practice to catch up on" He tried to lie. Ahsoka raised her eyebrows in suspicion; it didn't take much to know when he was lying. Rex was terrible at is, as were practically all clones.

"Rex, I'm really flattered that you would want to spend more time with me but, your needed on the battle field, your men need you and I'm suppose to be 'learning a lesson' by being here alone" Ahsoka reasoned. Rex was trying to ignore all of her words, no matter how true they were.

"My men can handle one mission by themselves…" Rex tried to argue.

"That doesn't mean they have to or that you want them to, please go. Do what you love, I don't want to keep you from being the great Captain you really are" Ahsoka argued from every angle.

"Fine" Rex grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away like the child he and all the other clones actually were. Ahsoka came over and touched her palm to his face. The touch was almost electric. The Captain tried to avoid her spell-casting gaze.

"Hey, just because I want you to go play Captain doesn't mean I want you to not come back to me" she said expectantly. Her hand slid from his cheek and traced his lips as he pulled her in closer. Ahsoka let out a giggle and Rex pulled her close, she playfully resisted and pushed away from him.

"Not now Captain, I have to get ready!" Ahsoka scolded playfully as she attempted to leave. He didn't let go, and held her hand even tighter before he gave in and agreed to let her continue with her day.

"I have to go talk to the troops now" Rex said, standing up by the door. Ahsoka walked around him and stood in front of him, with her hands linked behind her and looking at her feet as she lightly swayed back and forth.

"Yeah, I have some errands to run too" Ahsoka said. They made sure to always make their meetings as brief as possible. Her sly eyes finally connected with his and a shy smile spread across her lips. He looked at her, waiting for the first move.

She stretched onto her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down into an embrace. After a moment, the slightly pulled their faces back so they were inches apart and gave a small kiss.

No matter how long or short it was when they kissed, every time felt like fireworks. Rex had seen fireworks only once, they weren't like ammunition explosions clones where oh so use to seeing. They were the type of explosions where people didn't have to flee in terror. The kind of fireworks that make everybody in range stop and stare at the sky in awe.

He felt fireworks. Not the big obnoxious exploding ones that shake the very core of your soul with fear, but the nice ones where they let out a low rumble and are the most dazzling.

They slowly parted, leaving Rex lost in her eyes, like always. She kept her arms linked around his neck, with his hands delicately at her waist. She released his neck and stepped over to her bed to retrieve Rex's forgotten helmet. She stared at it as she walked it back over to him.

She carefully placed her hands on the bottom rim of the helmet and lifted it above Rex's head and placed it on him. His blue marked helmet now concealed his blonde hair and brown eyes.

Ahsoka tried to find his eyes through the visor, but was lost in the glimmering black and only saw a reflection of herself. Her arm rested on his plated forearm and her other hand on his armored chest. Rex pulled away so he could finally exit the room, Ahsoka's small hands slowly slid off and away from him as he turned to leave. She stepped away so if anybody was anywhere close enough to see, it wouldn't be as...revealing.

"I'll come by later tonight" Rex assured as he turned to face the exit. Ahsoka nodded.

"Okay" Ahsoka said softly. She felt like she should be adding 'I love you' or somthing. She was scared to say it for fear it would sound forced. She didn't feel she was ready to say it and mean it, even if she had told him it once before, she did love him. But could bring herself to say it. Rex waited a second, waiting for those words. He didn't want to pressure her either, but he had wanted to hear them again so badly. He stepped forward and opened the door.

The door quickly slid open, and Rex was almost shocked to see General Skywalker, two feet from the opened door. By the look on Anakin's face, Rex guess he was surprised too.

"Uh...hey Rex" Anakin greeted with confusion.

"Morning Sir" Rex responded quickly. He was trying to hid his nervous disposition, which was hard to do because his pulse was already racing from almost running into him head on. Rex walked past Anakin as quickly as he could. Mostly to get out of an awkward conversation he couldn't find the words for. How would he explain why he was in Ahsoka's room?

Luckily Skywalker didn't ask, there was always weird stuff going on around the cruiser and he knew Rex and Ahsoka were friends. He figured it's good for the Captain and Commander to be friends, then them hate each other. Rex was glad that he had _no idea _how close of friends they actually were.

Rex's head was spinning with relief. He hadn't got caught. If he had spent just a few more moments in there…

The General would have came in. Would have seen them together. Would be taken out of the order for killing a clone. Well maybe not. Clones were expendable and they would want to loose a valuable resource like Skywalker. Especially not in war time. He walked with a very fast pace, without being to obvious, down the nearest hall he could find so he could get away from the General as fast as possible.

After quickly walking up a hall, making several turns mixed with a few rides on random lifts, Rex felt he had put enough distance between him and the danger of the almost discovery. Exhaling as he rounded another solid metal wall, he almost ran into a familiar clone with yellow lightly adding to his white armor. _'Haven't I almost colided into enough people, and why of all clones to run into did it have to be Cody??' _Rex asked himself with frustration.

"Woah Rex, taking those corners a little dangerously eh?" Cody asked, slightly in shock from the almost run in. Rex regained his composure.

"Sorry 'bout that Cody" Rex apologized, a little out of breathe. Cody eyed him suspiciously, he could always tell when something was up with his friend.

"You okay?" Cody asked as if beginning to poke for the information he knew was hidden from him.

"Yeah, never better" Rex chirped quickly. His voice always had a way of ruining an attempted lie. Clones weren't even suppose to be able to lie. Rex thought it'd be a useful skill, so he tried to practice with small lies. This one wasn't exactly _small, _but he wasn't ready to tell Cody yet. Cody stared at him doubtfully.

"Come on Rex..."Cody prodded. He wasn't falling for the obvious lie Rex was trying to feed him. Rex began to walk away, but a persistent Cody tagged along. _'Great' _Rex thought to himself. When Cody wanted information he usually got it.

"Don't you have work to do?" Rex asked, annoyed and trying to get rid of his friend.

"Don't you?" Cody retorted "What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing!" Rex said curtly. Cody was getting impatient with his friend.

"Okay then..." Cody said. Rex could tell he still had a barrage of questions. Rex inhaled to prepare himself.

"I guess I'll be-"Rex tried to excuse himself from the talk. Cody already had his mind set on the answers he wanted.

"Did you tell her yet?" the clone commander asked. Rex decided he could tell the truth on this one. It was safe with Cody.

"Yeah I told her" Rex said, lowering his voice as they passed groups off clones and astromechs in the hall. Cody ignored the voice change and continued to talk a little loudly. He figured it didn't matter, even if it was the early morning 'quiet' time of the hall, nobody would eavesdrop on a Captain and Commander conversation.

"And...?"Cody persisted looking at his friend. He truly hoped his friend acheived his happiness. Cody didn't aspire for a romance like Rex. He had always wanted to be known as a dependable friend, which he was to several people.

Rex didn't know if he could tell the truth on this one. He would _really _rather nobody knew.

"She said..."Rex began, searching for a right answer to give an intrigued Cody. He looked at his friend through his visor, and even though he couldn't see his friends face through either of their helmets, he knew an excited and hopeful smile was spread across the Commanders face. "Nothing" Rex finished. Cody's shoulders dropped and his walking slowed.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. He now felt a pang of guilt that he had almost pushed his friend into getting his heart broken.

"She didn't say anything" Rex lied casually, as if it were nothing. If it had turned out that way, Rex may have sounded a little more hurt. Cody just listened. He figured Rex was hiding his feelings of a broken heart, clones aren't suppose to cry over anything, especially girls. Not that he thought Rex would cry over such a trivial thing, he knew his friend was much tougher than that.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rex ol' boy..." Cody said apologetically. Rex felt bad for deceiving his friend but figured it was better this way.

"Don't worry about it Cody" Rex said "I'm fine" he assured. Unknown to Cody, Rex was more than fine. He had the girl of his dreams. They walked in silence, Cody felt the need to cheer his friend up.

"Hey, a bunch of the troopers are playing cards tonight in the cargo bay, you coming?" Cody asked, hoping to raise his friends spirit.

"Sounds fun" Rex said, giving Cody the satisfaction of cheering him up. Cody was a little more happy now. Then Rex realised he had already had plans with Ahsoka that night. Cody stopped and put his hand up to the right side of his helmet, receiving a comn message.

"Uh, Cody I don't think-"

"Sorry Rex, I have to go meet General Skywalker on the bridge, I'll see you later" Cody said and finally left. Rex watched his yellow armor disappear in the sea of black and white armored clones. He figured nobody at the card game would notice he was gone anyway...

* * *

"What was Rex doing in here?" Anakin asked a little thrown off. Ahsoka kept her composure, and she was much better at lying than Rex. She had just finished making her bed and the two of them walked out into the hall.

"He was just telling me about your up-coming mission" She answered truthfully. Anakin nodded his head, accepting the simple answer.

"That's what I was going to do" Anakin said, sounding a little jealous he didn't get to break the news "anyway did he tell you that you would have a job on the ship while were gone?"

"No" Ahsoka replied. Even though she was still a little upset about her Masters reaction, she was use to having to forgive him quickly. It was either that or _not _talk to him and have a longer punishment or be sent back to the temple. She just loved being involved and felt isolated when he didn't talk to her.

"You have to give us the coordinates of our attack" Anakin informed. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. _'Oh, fun'_ she thought.

The two Jedi had an easier time navigating through the hall. Most clones moved out of the way and cleared a path for their General. The young padawan also liked that perk about walking with her Master. On her solo walks through the hall, she had to fight through it just like all the other clones. She was much shorter than everybody else, and often bumped into others when on her own. With Anakin, the always had the right-of-way in the crowded halls.

Anakin led her up to the strangely empty war room to explain what her job would be. She tried to listen to his instructions, but found her young mind wandering. The main thing on her mind was Rex.

_Will this work?_

_What is our future like?_

_Do we even have a future together?_

_What about after the war?_

"Ahsoka, are you even listening?" Anakin scolded his padawan. Ahsoka shook her thoughts away.

"Yes Master" she confirmed. Anakin went back to explaining how to work certain machines or send out certain transmissions. His words faded in her mind as her thoughts returned again. She wasn't listening out of disrespect. She already knew how to work every piece of machinery on the cruiser. She was one of the smarter younglings back at the temple, and knew better than to step into the war zone as the chosen ones padawan and not be prepared.

_How long will we be together?_

_Forever?_

_If we do separate, do we pretend nothing happened?_

Dozens of questions rant through the mind of the teenage girl. Like all other girls, she wanted a perfect, or close to perfect relationship. The fairytale prince that would sweep her off her feet. Rex had been all that and more for her. She was very fortunate she had found somebody like Rex, it had always pained her to see him feel like he was expendable, like all clones were suppose to believe about themselves.

He was not expendable to her.

"Snips!"

Ahsoka's head jerked up to look at her Master. He was clearly getting impatient with her. She didn't want to push her luck so she focused more.

"Sorry Master" she apologized. Anakin stared at her. She was never this distant.

"So what button starts the shield then?" He asked again. Ahsoka pointed her glove covered hand at a small grey switch on the console.

"Oh you were listening" Anakin admitted, surprised she was right. He watched her give a light smile. She normally responded to his praise differently, considering he barely ever gave it. She didn't even give a sarcastic or witty comment back.

"What's on your mind Snips?" Anakin asked a little concerned. He didn't want her mind to be wandering in a time like this.

"Nothing, it's nothing" she said quietly, shaking her head. He leaned against the console, trying to study her worried face.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka nodded in silence. Anakin waited to see if she would open up. She remained quiet but seemed more attentive now. Ahsoka wanted to tell her Master about her and Rex. But if there was one person who wouldn't understand, it would be him. He would be furious.

"I'm fine Master" Ahsoka assured. He still wasn't buying it. The bond between them was in favor of him today. He could feel her emotions eat away at her, he just didn't know what happened.

"I'm sorry about...being so hard on you" He said, giving his best apology. He wasn't good at apologizes and hated admitting he was wrong. Ahsoka was astonished by hearing those words. He had _never _said that to her. Or anyone else to her knowledge.

"I know I messed up, you don't need to be sorry" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka your just a padawan, I understand your not perfect, nobody is" Anakin said with sorrow in his voice. Ahsoka nodded and Anakin smiled, assuming she forgave him as she always did.

"That a girl" he said when a faint smile crept onto her lips. Sure her Master could be a jerk, but he always knew just what to say to make sure she couldn't stay mad at him. She kind of wanted to be mad at him for once, she figured she had a right to be every once and a while. She figured it was for the best, Jedi shouldn't feel anger anyway.

Once he was sure his apology worked, he left her to program the coordinates for the up coming mission so they were ready in time. It was now okay for her mind to wander now that she was alone with her thoughts. She felt she should tell her Master _something._It wasn't fair to him, she was his padawan and Rex was suppose to be his second in command.

It wasn't happening.

There was no way Anakin could know this secret.

Other than Rex and Cody, there was no one she talked to other than her Master.

Ahsoka moved her hands around the console, pressing the right buttons, saving the information they needed. Luckily she could multi-task and not be distracted by her thoughts. She tried to think of other people she could tell.

_'Wait what about Cody?'_ she thought.

He was one of her close friends too, and would know how Rex was feeling since the two were best friends. If there was anyone she could vent too, she felt it could be Cody.

It was too big of secret to keep to herself. There was part of her, the teenage girl part, that wanted to scream how she felt with Rex to everyone on the cruiser, and the more mellow, Jedi-like part of her that didn't want anyone to know. She figured that was the smarter half of her.

Ahsoka finished punching in the information, the left to look for the Clone Commander. Ahsoka wandered around the cafeteria where he could normally be found chatting with the other clones.

Her eyes scanned the masses of clones for his yellow armor. As she strolled down the halls, she bumped and zigzagged try to make her own path and get out of the way of bigger people. Finally she found him, he was in line to get some food for himself, while talking to another clone.

She waited for him to finish talking then slowly walked up to him. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Hey Ahsoka!" He greeted through the crowd. Ahsoka gave a small wave and smiled. He really was a good guy. Kind of like an older brother in her eyes.

'Hi Cody" she said a little quieter. She walked over and stood next to him in the large line. Luckily no one gave her any problem for her line jumping. Most clones got along with her anyway and didn't mind.

"So what's new?" Cody asked, hoping to get more answers out of her than he did with Rex.

"Um…nothing really" Ahsoka said, shifting her balance back and forth uncomfortably. Cody rolled his eyes, he was sick of their blatant white lies. What was such a secret that they couldn't tell him?

He always thought the three of them were a some what close knit group. He also hated not being informed, as a Commander he was suppose to know what was going on at all times.

"Oh...okay" He said. Giving a moment of silence he noticed how antsy she was. Eventually her mouth got the better of her.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Ahsoka asked quietly with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Sure thing" Cody agreed, abandoning his spot in line. He was finally happy to get some answers. The two of them walked, looking for a more secluded area for them to talk. They finally settled for the cargo bay, which was vacant for once, with the exception of a small group of clones talking quietly in the corner.

Ahsoka took a seat on top of one of the wooden boxes of cargo, while Cody took a seat on the floor, leaning up against the box.

"Okay what's up?" Cody asked simply. Ahsoka exhaled loudly, she was having second thoughts about telling him.

"Well...I have a secret and I don't really know-"

"It's you and Rex isn't it?" Cody asked. Ahsoka stared at him from atop the crate, wondering how he could have guessed that. Cody began to connect the dots, what else could have possibly happened that made them both so secretive?

Rex didn't want to talk about it, and Ahsoka was very nervous and out of character. He had already thought of what the possibilities could be.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Ahsoka asked letting out a worried chuckle.

"Only if your me" Cody smiled. He took off his helmet and rested his head against a crate. Ahsoka looked down at his face.

"What do you think?" she asked, smirking a little. Cody chuckled.

"If you guys are happy, I'm happy" He said honestly. Ahsoka gave him a big grin.

"Thank you Cody" she said

"So since the whole Kamino thing huh?" Cody asked curiously. Ahsoka nodded in response.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Cody asked himself out loud. Ahsoka was confused, she hadn't thought of that, why would Rex tell his best friend?

"He didn't tell you?" She asked. Cody shook his head. "That's weird"

"I know, and after all the coaching I gave him..." Cody said a little flustered.

"Coached him?"

"Yeah, he was so scared to tell you, it was driving me insane and I almost told you myself" He said resting his hand on his sore gut where Rex had punched him. Ahsoka giggled, she would never have thought Rex would be scared of her. For any reason. She sat and listened to Cody tell her stories of how Rex had worked up the nerve to make a move, she found it sweet that he was so nervous.

"Just make sure you don't tell him I told you this" Cody said. Ahsoka laughed

"Okay agreed, but don't let him know that you know about us" she conditioned. She just figured Rex didn't tell Cody for his own reasons and could keep his manly ways intact. They both agreed. Ahsoka hopped down from the crate and Cody stood up. They couldn't talk for too long or people would go looking for them.

"Your a great friend Cody" Ahsoka said giving him a hug. He had to lean down to hug her small frame.

"It's about time Rex found someone like you" Cody assured "don't worry about a thing"

Ahsoka nodded. She was so happy to have someone to talk to. The two left to attend to their regular duties.

Later that evening…

Rex had finished all his work for the day, running training sessions with some troopers from the 501st and was ready to unwind. He walked through the halls as all other clones made their ways to their own quarters.

Ahsoka snuck up to his side in the hall.

"Hey Captain" she said happily. He smiled through his helmet. He would have held her hand if he could have…

The two walked side by side, he was planning to meet her in her room. Echo and Fives walked up beside the two.

"Hey Rex, we'll see you in the cargo bay tonight" Fives said with excitement. Echo walked silently along with his friend, clutching his data pad in his left hand. Rex had forgotten he had agreed to play cards. Once they were out of ear shot Ahsoka's curiosity got the best of her.

"What's going on in the cargo bay tonight?" she asked. She wasn't mad, just curious.

"Cody invited me to some card game, don't worry about it" Rex assured. He was trying to prove she was more of a priority to him. He hoped his point was clear. Ahsoka thought for a while.

"You should go" she said. Rex looked at her. He thought she would _want _him to be with her.

"What?" he asked.

"You need some guy-time" Ahsoka stated "I'll be fine, your the Captain, go have fun"

"It won't be fun without you" Rex said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew he was just tyrant to earn points with that one. She turned him around pushed him toward his friends.

"Go, have fun" She laughed as she pushed him with all her might. "We can't be to obvious now can we?" she asked. Rex's leg's began a slow walk. He started to think it was a good thing he was going to have some 'Guy-Time'. He had always heard girlfriends were suppose to be 'clingy' and was impressed that Ahsoka wanted him to have a life. Or what ever a life a clone could have.

He walked to the cargo bay where some clones were already begging to play. There was a considerable amount of his brothers there all with their helmets off so they could relax. Some were talking, others were drinking. Cody waved him over to the cards. He took a seat on one of the crates. He watched the game, adding in his voice every now and again. He was beginning to get a little annoyed by the clones behind him engaged in some drinking game.

Rex had finally begun to enjoy himself a little. Cards with his brothers always were a battle of wits. After a few games he began to get bored and talked to some troopers about frightful things they had seen on missions. From strange creatures to watching other clone limbs get blown off, he never heard the same story twice. Rex decided to go get himself a small drink. Not enough to get drunk, but why not?

He was having a guy night.

He grabbed himself a small glass and tipped his head back to drink it. The other clones watched and waited for him to drink more. Thinking he was going to show how manly he was and how much liquor he could hold.

"Come on Rex, you can do more" one clone teased. Rex smirked, he did know he could. He only wanted a drink though.

"No thanks guys" he said trying to excuse himself.

"Can't hold your liquor well huh?" another clone called over his shoulder. Rex turned back around. He was the Captain damnit, he was one of the best men on the whole ship!

And he was going to prove it.

Drink after drink, burning his throat. He found himself in an immature drinking game with another clone. He was not going to be out done and be mocked. The room began to spin a little, but it didn't stop him. He would not allow himself to lose. Another drink. A crowd had formed around them to watch, with every drink there was cheering for more.

About halfway through Rex had begun to think this was a bad idea, then his conscious was clouded by the drinks. Finally the other clone had drank to much and fell on to the floor, passed out. The clones stood and cheered for Rex, he was now the Alpha. He felt on top of the world. He knew how to contain himself too, which was hard considering they were all really just a bunch of ten year olds drinking. He didn't want to look like an ass, luckily he never really was too much of an idiot when he had too much to drink. He also had his back up, Cody helping him out.

The small party like gathering had died down and the clones began to rstumble off to their quarters. Cody helped Rex to his room, and rolled him on his left side. Rex had not thrown up yet, which he was fortunate for at the moment.

"Cody, d'you ever notice how beautiful Ahsoka is?" Rex half mumble and half shouted. That was all he talked about was Ahsoka, how great or wonderful she was. But even in this state he some how didn't let the secret slip.

"Yeah Rex, you just get some sleep" Cody assured. He knew his friends was in for a terrible hang over the next day. Once Cody had left his friend to allow him to sleep, Rex took it upon himself to go visit Ahsoka. He may have not been in the right state of mind, but he wanted to see her. He staggered and stumbled down the empty, dimly lit halls and some how, managed to find her room. Lucky for him, all doors were automatic or he would have never figured out how to enter.

He lurched into the doorway, scraping agaisnt the wall for support. Ahsoka's surprised face looked over at the intoxicated Captain. She had been caught off guard by the door, but ran over to keep him steady. She went under his arm to level the right side of his body, which was hard because he was a big man and she was...not.

"I came to see you" Rex said a little loudly, unable to keep control of his voice.

"I can see that" Ahsoka said, nodding and leading him over the sit on her bed. Even though it was a few steps to the bed, Rex's legs refused to work properly. Ahsoka half dragged his standing figure, which was swaying all around and let him collapse on the bed. He lay there, with his eyes searching the ceiling as if he were looking for something.

Ahsoka sat next to him, releived to have his weight off her. She didn't like seeing Rex like this, proving his manhood. But boys will be boys.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."Rex stated, Ahsoka heaved him back up and helped him to the bathroom where he emptied the contents of his stomach a couple of times. Eventually he calmed and Ahsoka held his head in her lap on the tiled bathroom floor, stroking her cool fingers against his warm forehead to comfort him.

He began to get very drowsy.

_'There is no way I can get him back to his room'_Ahsoka thought to herself. She helped him up one last time and put him in her bed. She put the blankets over him, being careful to not agitate his stomach again. She pulled some pillows off the bed and began to make her self a spot on the floor, but Rex grabbed her hand and refused to let go.

"Stay up here" he whined sleepily. She decided to oblige and slide onto the edge of the bed above the blankets while he was under, just until he fell asleep she told herself. Then she'd go on the floor. She lay beside him and turned on her side, Rex reached his arm around and locked it around her stomach, keeping her close to him and unable to move.

She didn't mind, it felt nice.

"Good night Rex" she said.

"Night" He responded. He fell asleep almost immediately. Ahsoka smiled to herself and snuggled into Rex's warm embrace.

* * *

**Yeah..the holidays. So writing Anakin as a big meanie head isn't that hard, it's more difficult to make him nice. He's really not that bad in here, considering in the 3rd movie he killed younglings and what not. I'm so glad this chapters done, this one is by far the longest out of all of them. Hope you enjoy!**

**Brain Invaders was an AMAZING episode!**

**I was screaming at my TV so much. So everybody have a wonderful winter filled with Clone Wars!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Knock knock**

**Whose there?**

**Not the owner of Star Wars or Clone Wars**

* * *

Ahsoka woke up from her sleep to find Rex still next to her, apparently she had forgotten the promise to herself that she'd move to the floor. She was much warmer than she normally was thanks to Rex's extra body heat. She tried to sit up, but was coaxed back by the warmth. Rex was still in a pretty deep sleep, which Ahsoka was thankful for. It was better than him vomiting uncontrollably.

He did deserve a night of fun, it didn't look like he had much fun but she had a feeling he enjoyed himself up until that point. He had proven himself a man to all the other troopers. She peeled herself away from Rex so she could shower and prepare for the day. It was never good for them to stay in the same room together for so long. People would go looking for them, and eventually find them.

She left Rex's sleeping form on the bed, she would let him rest for a few moments. She knew he would have a terrible headache when he woke. She gathered her clothes and went to her personal lavatory.

She turned the knobs on the showers, letting the hot air begin to spray in the shower. The air began to become steam. She stepped into the shower, her muscles relaxing as the hot water hit her. She always loved a good shower.

After she was clean she stepped out of the tiled bathroom, the steamy air flew out and the air from the bedroom gave her a slight chill, as it was much cooler than where she once was. She put her dirty clothes and towel into a basket in the corner of the bathroom. Ahsoka made sure her personal space was always tidy.

Rex remained on the bed, unmoved. She put her hands on her hips and exhaled. What was she going to do with him?

Let him sleep?

Wake him up?

Surely a few more minutes of slumber could hurt she figured. She kept an eye on Rex out of the corner of her eye as she slid her boots on over her white tights. The shoes made low thuds as she put her feet to the floor. She decided to not leave, the door would make it's loud noise and disturb the sleeping clone, and if she left someone would find him here, and he'd somehow have to explain his way out.

Ahsoka sat herself on a chair and wheeled herself up to her small desk. She took a small data pad off her desk and scrolled through it's digital screen, looking for something she had to do or inspect. Of course she would report to Skywalker, but she needed some small tasks to keep her hands busy. Her mind was busy enough.

In the event she had spare time, she gazed at the shelf above her desk quietly in search of a book. She had lots of texts books from her days back at the Temple. She knew almost everything in them, since she always strived to be the best, but there were still a few she wanted to flip through. Ahsoka would like to think it was her smarts that got her a Master at such a young age. The Choosen One, no less. But everybody knew it was war time and they needed all the Jedi they could get their hands on, no matter how young.

_Flicking_ on her desk lamp, she looked at the cover of the book she had just pulled from the shelf. It was a History book of all the recorded wars throughout the galaxy. She had read and re-read that book dozens of times. She set it back on the desk and searched for more books. When she left the Temple, she had received some books others thought would help her on her journeys as a padawan.

She ran her fingers along the binding as she read the titles in her head, she had books on strange monsters and beasts from all kinds of planets she should beware of, another on the various climates on planets, a couple books on cultures, and a normal sized book she didn't recognize. It had no writing on the binding, she slid her fingers around it and pulled it from it's resting place. The book had a navy blue color and looked like no one had touched it, or even opened it.

Ahsoka was confused, she had never seen this book or even remembered receiving it. She flipped it around to see what it's subject was. No title.

She opened it up to the first page, and in very bold letters it said 'Clone Orders and Regulations' she propped her feet up on her desk. It made sense for her to have this book she supposed. Maybe all Jedi had to know the orders to give to their troopers. Her fingers flipped through the pages, many of them were boring things about being loyal to the Republic or never refusing a direct order. It was basically a book on how to train your pet clones.

Ahsoka felt uneasy reading it, the book made clones seem like...droids almost. There were even suggestions on how to feed them, only certain healthy things so they'd stay in perfect condition. She knew better, the clones were living beings just like everybody else. She continued to peruse the book. Ahsoka was never one to turn down knowledge. She got to the next section of the book. Specific orders, giving in numerical order. She had no idea she even owned this book, or that clones actually had these orders programmed into them.

The young girl flipped through more of the pages. She figured if clones knew these rules so well, maybe she should too. It could come in handy with her being in command in all. After many minutes of scanning through the rules, she ran across one unevitable rule that nobody had ever told her of. Order 66. A confused look spread across her worried face as she read deeper. With each word she became more uneasy. The rule read:

_In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established._

Ahsoka had to make herself reread the rule over and over. Her mind couldn't grasp why a rule like that would even be thought of. _Lethal Force..._

Why would the clones even need this rule?

The Jedi would never do anything against the Republic. She looked over at Rex's sleeping form and thought to herself _'He knows about this?'_

Surely Ahsoka figure this rule would never be used and even if it was, they would never kill _all_ of the Jedi. Like the padawans and younglings. They were just children and couldn't possibly threaten the Republic. She thought back to the troopers, she couldn't bear to even think about how she could look them in the eyes and they wouldn't even flinch. They wouldn't even think about what kind of order they would have to perform if the time came.

Ahsoka had to keep telling herself to calm down, the order wouldn't matter because the Jedi weren't evil and would never do such a thing. She hoped to herself that the clones, _her brothers_, would never betray her like that either. She began to wonder if any Jedi had even heard of this rule. Her Master had certainly never said anything about it.

_'Maybe I could bring it up to him..' _Ahsoka began to think but was interrupted by Rex's body shifting and attempting to get in an upright position. She quickly tossed the book in a drawer so she would not get caught reading it. Not that Rex would notice anyway. He was seriously hung over. Ahsoka jolted up from the desk and went over to the bed to help the dazed clone.

"Wh-" Rex said with his head spinning. He had a great night but was about to pay for it.

"Shh, lay back down" Ahsoka shushed "don't move so fast"

Rex clutched his stomache, Ahsoka tried to help by supporting his head. It was hard to believe he could be just another hungover man one minute but then transform into a well respect Captain in minutes. Ahsoka cradled his head in her lap and reached over to the night stand to open a drawer. She pulled out a small bottle and took a couple of pills out.

"Here take these" she said puting them inside his hands, and then grabbing a glass of water. The pills would help his headache, but weather or not he knew that, Rex obeyed.

He placed the glass back on to the table, almost missing the table completly, until Ahsok helped him guide his hand to it. She wrapped her hands around his, feeling his warm skin under her gloves. He lightly clutched her hands as if to tell her that he didn't want to leave.

"I should probably get going huh?" Rex asked, keeping his eyes closed. Ahsoka kissed his hand then nodded. A grin spread across his hungover face, he felt exhauseted and it almost made Ahsoka feel bad for "kicking him out" but the rest of the ship wouldn't wait for him to be comfortable. He had an army to lead and she had a Master to check in with.

Rex pulled himself off the bed to sit up. Ahsoka stood up in front of him and grabbed both of his hands to heave him up into stanfing position. Once he was verticle he just looked down at her.

"Thank You" Rex said. He didn't mean it for anything in particular, he was just greatful she took care of him. He had never had somebody care for him like this and it was a nice treat. Ahsoka streached up onto her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then her mind snapped back to the Orders she had just read. For some reason she had forgotten all about them when she was with Rex.

_'It isn't the right time to ask' _Ahsoka told herself. She'd bring it up when the time came. Hopefully it never would.

Rex didn't have time to get ready, so he just exited the room. Leaving Ahsoka in silence. She stared silently at the door he had just walked through. Drumming her fingers along the edge of the bed she stared at the ground, trying to mentally rock herself up to leave her room.

She eventually succeeded and dragged herself toward the door. Once it opened she regained her usual, bright composure and stood straight up. She bouced through the hall, looking for her Master or at least somthing to do. She couldn't contain her happy disposition for long. As she walk around all the clones in the hall, she felt diffrent. It was like any other day but she felt a little skittish walking along side men who were trained to kill her and all other Jedi on a moments notice.

Ahsoka dodged her way around everything, making sure not to make contact with anybody in the hall. She pulled her arms in closer with paranoia. She didn't see them as _monsters _exactly, she didn't know what to make of the new information she had found.

She looked at herself and noticed how scared she looked, that would surely attract attention. She forced her arms down to her sides as she wandered up to where her Master could be found.

As Ahsoka approached, Anakin looked up and smirked.

"There you are Snips, I was wondering when you'd show up" He said in his usual charasmatic tone. Ahsoka didn't really feel like having a battle of words.

"Yeah sorry Master" She said apoligetically. Anakin frowned slightly and looked back down at what he was doing.

"Anyway, we just got word that Ventress's ship isn't that far away, and it doesn't have much back up either" Anakin explained. Ahsoka raised a tatooed brow. Was he _really _thinking about taking on that assasin, _in space?_

_"_Master..." Ahsoka tried.

"Hold on, I was was thinking if we distract her with the Resolute and send you and some clones in on a smaller shuttle that wouldn't even be noticable in the chaos then we could-"

"But Master-" Ahsoka said again. But Anakin kept explaining his plan. Ahsoka couldn't contain her worry anymore "What if the clones aren't always on our side?" she said a little loudly. It stopped her Masters chatter. But she wished she had kept it too herself and covered her mouth. Luckily for her, nobody was around to over hear her paranoia.

"Ahsoka, what do you mean?" Anakin asked seriously " the Clones only purpose is to help us"

"I know that, but what if they recieved a command that they couldn't disobey?" Ahsoka asked, she no longer wanted to have this conversation. She could feel he Masters judgmental eyes look at her.

"You know how the Jedi are about fear Ahsoka" he said sternly. He could not comprehend why she would ever think of such a thing. Which is exactly what she feared, her Master not understanding.

"Nevermind, I'm sorry" she said quickly, trying to brush the conversation off. But Anakin refused to let it go. If she had a problem, a padawan should always tell their Master.

"Why would you be scared of the clones Ahsoka?" He asked quietly "You've never been scared of them before"

Ahsoka didn't know what to say. She didn't want to show him the book because maybe that meant she wasn't suppose to have it in the first place. She didn't want to get in trouble.

"I...don't know" she lied. Ahsoka hated lying but felt it was necessary in these types of situations.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin tested her words.

"I was just thinking out loud, I didn't mean it" she said again. Anakin seemed to relax as he fed into the lie. He knew Ahsoka was always asking questions so it seemed in place.

"Oh well...if your uncomfortable you need to tell me" he said looking into her eyes "Got it?"

"Yeah I got it" she agreed and listened to his plan all over again, not hearing a single word.

* * *

Later that day on the ship Rex had recovered from his ordeal and was begging to feel normal again. Fives ran up to his side.

"Captain there you are, I was wonder what happened to you last night!" He partly whispered to Rex.

"Yeah, I'm good" Rex assured.

"Well I was just-"

_"ALL CLONES PLEASE REPORT TO THE WAR ROOM IMMEDATLY"_ a voice said over the ships P.A system. The whole hallway stopped and the began to make it's way in the same direction.

"What's the meeting about Sir?" Fives asked curiously. He always liked to know what was going on around the ship.

"I'm not sure" Rex said honestly. He figured it was nothing and he probably would know, had he not been...incompasitated. He didn't give it a second thought. Once the clones on the ship were all gathered in the room, they looked to see what their General had to say. It was packed so tight in the room but they made a small circle around General Skywalker.

"Alright Troopers, I have an issue I think we need to resolve" he said seriously. The clones looked at one in other, trying to see if anyone knew what it was about. "For some reason, Ahsoka seems to think we can't trust most of you" he explained "can anyone tell me why that is?"

The room stayed silent. Noone could believe what he was saying about his padawan.

"Sir, none of these men have ever done anything toward her to make her suspisious" Rex reasoned. He didn't understand, he had figured he knew Ahsoka better than anyone. Even her Master.

"Look Rex, she's my padawan and if she's uncomfortable, I have to do somthing about it" Anakin explained, playing his fatherly/big brother role.

"But Sir, if I may say that she has never acted strange around any of us, and has even formed close friendships with clones"

"She didn't give me anybody's name specifically, but if I found out who is making her act this way _serious _action will be taken" he threatened "your all dimissed"

The hoared of clones flowed out of the room, but Rex decided to stay behind and have a word with the General. He needed more information on somthing Ahsoka would apparently no discuss with him. Once they were the only two left, he approached the General.

"Sir, why was I not informed of this sooner?" Rex asked. Anakin looked at him, since he wasn't sure which clone to pin the blame on, he almost didn't trust Rex either.

"Because she just started feeling uncomfortable and I don't know what you or one of your men did but-"

"I have done nothing to hurt her" Rex stated harshly. It angered him to hear anybody suggest sucha thing.

"Anyway, I can't just go around saying what Ahsoka's feeling, we have a bond built on trust and can tell each other anything" Anakin said. It annoyed Rex at how clueless he was. He thought he knew everything about Ahsoka but didn't know how wrong he was.

"But you just told a whole room of men how she practically desipises them, and you expect them to act reasonably on that?" Rex said, beggining to raise his voice. Anakin exhaled, trying to calm himself.

"Look Rex, I know you are close to her too. I've seen how much time you spend together and I know you expect the very best out of your men but what else could possibly be going on?" Anakin reasoned. "Espesially after she has seen traitor like Slick and had clones with worms infecting their brains try to kill her, that could just be it"

"Yeah, that could be" Rex said, deffusiong the conversation. Anakin clasped his hand on the Captain's shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"I knew you were the best Captain I've ever met" Skywalker said happily. He liked when people agreed with him. Rex partially shook him off and left the room. He had to figure out what was going on with Ahsoka.

* * *

**Well it seems I have taken FOREVER on this chapter. I'm sorry. ACT's are comin up, bad things have been happening around here, and I really wanted to get this done before I go to Flordia on vacation. Thank you for all the reviews and...yes I will keep trying to update this beast of a story. On the up side I bought a Boba Fett belt buckle today. Wooo!**

_**Thank You For Reading and Being Patient Everybody!**_


End file.
